Secrets of Pella
by Baliansword
Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion ponder what their relationship is, while Alexander had to cope with what it means to be a prince of Macedonia. Soon Alexander must face what love, betrayal, hate, and envy are.
1. Punishment

**Title**: "Secrets of Pella"

**Author**: Baliansword

**Chapter**: 1, "Punishment"

**Rating**: T for teen

**Summary**: Alexander and Hephaestion ponder what their relationship is, while Alexander had to cope with what it means to be a prince of Macedonia. Soon Alexander must face what love, betrayal, hate, and envy are.

**A/N**: As always, thanks to the readers. Review if you get a chance. I am sorry that it has taken so long to post something new. Hopefully school won't get in the way too much of this story though!

**H/N**: This story takes place in Pella. Alexander is sixteen, making Hephaestion seventeen.

0

0

0

Alexander continued to stare at the view as the wind picked up a pile of leaves and scattered them over the gardens. As the sun was setting the land seemed to be illuminated and suddenly everything was a deep pink color. This was when he was happiest, when there was nothing beating down on him. It was just him. However, he heard the doors to his room opening. He didn't mind it either, not when he heard Hephaestion carefully shut the door and come across the room. It took him a full minute to reach the balcony, yet when he did, he was silent. He stood next to Alexander, gladly taking in the same view.

"Do you think that they hate me," asked Alexander after a moment of complete silence. Hephaestion tipped his head and slowly shook his head in a negative response. He said nothing yet though. Alexander turned his body toward him, taking in the sight of his cerulean eyes, awaiting at the same time a voiced answer of some sort.

"Your parents love you," Hephaestion spoke softly. His voice was beauty, one that could not be matched. Not only was he a Macedonian, but he had the tongue of an Athenian, and the slight accent to match. Alexander took each and every word that Hephaestion said to heart. There were philosophers, and one day, Alexander hoped that Hephaestion would join them. He had a way of shielding the world from itself. He could make what was ugly completely wondrous.

"They show it in ways I cannot measure."

He referred to his father sending him to his room without dinner. He hadn't eaten all day either, for he'd awoken early to train and had missed lunch with multiple lectures, followed by more training. His stomach made odd noises but that was not what bothered him. What bothered him was the fact that he would never be enough for his father. It seemed that no matter what he did, it was not enough. It never would be either, for he feared he could do no more, not without pushing himself to insanity.

"I brought you something," Hephaestion replied. For the first time Alexander noticed that Hephaestion carried with him a small bag made of old cloth. Hephaestion set it on the stone before Alexander and then stared out at the world. Alexander reached down and began to untie the strip of cloth that Hephaestion had used to keep the folded bundle together.

Alexander looked at what was in the bundle. There were two slices of bread, which surprisingly were still warm. There was also a piece of cheese, a slice of roast, and even a sugar coated roll that was considered a treat. Alexander glanced over at Hephaestion and gave him a smile.

"Thank you," he told him. "Did you eat?"

"I had lunch," Hephaestion said after a moment. That was all he said though. This only meant that what he'd brought had been his own dinner. How he managed to get out of the dining hall with it, Alexander did not know, but he was grateful. Yet he felt terrible about being the one that was going to deprive Hephaestion of his dinner. He glanced at him, asking with his emotions if Hephaestion was sure.

"Eat," Hephaestion told him firmly. He then turned away from the balcony and entered Alexander's room. He sat down in front of a desk and looked at a piece of parchment that Alexander had left there. Alexander carefully lifted his dinner and entered the room as well. He sat down on his bed as Hephaestion picked up a quill and began to scrawl over words that Alexander had written incorrectly. Alexander watched him, smiling slightly. Hephaestion was always better at writing Greek than Alexander.

"How bad is it," asked Alexander.

"You will be fine. You just have to watch your endings. You mistake what is feminine for what is masculine."

"Thank you," Alexander then repeated. Hephaestion glanced over at him and set the quill down. Nodding, he then stood and joined Alexander on the bed. After a moment Hephaestion lay back against the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you really think they love me," asked Alexander again.

"They do," Hephaestion replied. "Your mother was the one that distracted your father while I got out of the dining hall with this food."

"You shouldn't have done so. If my father finds out I'm sure you'll be given a lashing. You should have let me go hungry. I deserve such a fate."

"Alexander," he said with his heart, "you deserve only what you want. When you were born the gods were scared. Your father fears you, which is why he is so hard on you."

"You believe that?"

"He wants to break you, for if he does, he'll never have to go against you. Your fate is your own. Be better than him, as you are now, and he'll never be able to hold you down. He may not believe in you. But I believe in you, Alexander."

"Why," asked Alexander with a whisper.

"Because," Hephaestion said as he sat up and put a hand on Alexander's cheek. He then just looked at him for a moment, his eyes peering deep into Alexander's as if perhaps he could see his soul. "I do not need a reason. I just know to believe in you. That is enough."

There was a sudden knock at the door that caused them both to turn. Hephaestion stood and quickly folded the cloth over the food once more. Taking the bundle, he quickly slid under the bed in silence. Just as he exhaled, the door opened, and Olympias entered the room. She shut the door behind her with a loud, and careless slam. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked at Alexander, as if disappointed in him.

"Where is Hephaestion," she then asked.

"Not here," the young prince lied. "He already left. Thank you mother, for the food."

"You know that your father was the one that punished you," she explained as she sat down next to him on the bed. She ran a hand over Alexander's hair and then looked at him before exhaling. "Your father thinks that you are weak. He says to others that you are not good with your trainings. I do not believe him. He fears you Alexander. You will overpower him soon. I await the day. Your father never wanted you, and now he definitely does not want you."

"Mother," he insisted. "I do not wish to speak of such things. I am tired. I was just getting ready to go to bed for the night."

"Ah," she said with a small laugh. "You mean that you were preparing to sneak out with Hephaestion. Please, Alexander, stay in for the night. Can you do that for me?"

"Just for tonight," he agreed as Olympias stood. She left the room in the same manner that she had entered. Alexander waited a moment before he glanced over the edge of the bed. It only took a moment but Hephaestion slowly came out from his hiding spot. He handed Alexander his food, then, as if something had come over him, announced that he had to leave.

"I will see you first thing in the morning," Hephaestion said as he made his way toward the door. Alexander stared after him. He called out to him as Hephaestion put his hand on the door.

"Thank you," he said one last time.

"Sleep well, Alexander."

_Well how am I going to do that without you here,_ Alexander asked himself as he sat there. The door shut and he knew that he was once again alone. He continued to eat for a moment before he sighed. _Perhaps I really am what my father says. Perhaps I am nothing at all. _

_0_

_0_

_0_

A/N: Thanks for reading, and review if you get a chance. I should have the next chapter up by Tuesday, if not sooner. Can't wait to see where this story goes. Hope you stick around to see it too! Baliansword


	2. The Market

**Title**: "Secrets of Pella"

**Author**: Baliansword

**Chapter**: 2, "The Market"

**Rating**: T for teen

**Summary**: Alexander and Hephaestion ponder what their relationship is, while Alexander had to cope with what it means to be a prince of Macedonia. Soon Alexander must face what love, betrayal, hate, and envy are.

**A/N**: As always, thanks to the readers. Review if you get a chance. I am sorry that it has taken so long to post something new. Hopefully school won't get in the way too much of this story though!

**H/N**: This story takes place in Pella. Alexander is sixteen, making Hephaestion seventeen.

0

0

0

Before the sun had a chance to come over the horizon Hephaestion Amyntor was already up. He was doing his best to pull on his chiton. There were no candles lit, which was how he wanted it, for he wanted not to wake others. Quickly he pulled the garment on and then made his way out of the room. He was careful with the door, knowing that it would slightly creek. To his advantage, no one heard though. As quietly as he could he crept down the hall, minding each step.

He reached Alexander's door and knocked as softly as he could. He heard no movement on the inside of the room and quietly knocked once more. Still there was no response. Yet he knew that Alexander would want to be up. It was up to him to wake him. Silently he pushed into the room, shutting the door silently behind him. Only then did he exhale as he slid into the room of shadows. With perfect memory he found the edge of Alexander's bed, needing no light to guide him, and gently crawled onto the bed.

Without uttering a word or letting a sound escape from either himself or his surroundings he crawled to Alexander's side. He reached out and placed a hand on Alexander's shoulder. He gave him a quick nudge, then leaned closer. He pressed a soft kiss against Alexander's cheek then. He knew that perhaps Alexander would not know of the kiss. Just being able to kiss him without having to worry about what others would think brought joy to Hephaestion though.

"Wake up," he whispered quietly. Alexander moaned softly in his sleep but did not seem to stir. Hephaestion shoved him once more, this time a bit harder. It only succeeded in getting Alexander to roll toward him. As he did he draped his arm over Hephaestion's chest. Hephaestion lay silently for a moment before reaching out to tuck a strand of blond hair back behind Alexander's ear. This, for no apparent reason, caused Alexander to begin to wake.

"It is morning," Hephaestion said quietly and Alexander rubbed his eyes with the back of a hand. He looked terrible, as if he had not slept well at all. For an instant Hephaestion thought about leaning closer and kissing Alexander, but found himself not doing so. There was too much history between them. He feared that it would always be that way. Perhaps he would never have the chance to love Alexander as he wished to.

"You get up too early," Alexander replied as he calmly stared at Hephaestion. He did not move his arm away from his chest either. He rather much liked the closeness they shared at the moment. "Di you sleep well?"

"It would appear better than you."

"I stayed up thinking," Alexander agreed. He then withdrew his arm and lifted off of the bed. Hephaestion blushed slightly when he saw that Alexander had decided to sleep in the nude. He averted his eyes out of courtesy and listened as Alexander began to dress. For the first time he realized that he could hear the sound of cloth sliding over his bare skin. The more he thought about it, the more he was thinking about what he wished he could share with Alexander, and that was not what he needed to be thinking about so early in the morning.

"About what," he asked after a moment. It was hard to think as he sat there. There was so much running through his head. None of it was something that Aristotle would have called valuable. He had been told, not directly but through lessons, that to have desires of the flesh was wrong.

"You actually," Alexander informed him. "I was wondering what you thought of the world."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you recall when Aristotle said that, '_It is in human nature to avoid pain and seek pleasure.'_?"

"I do," he replied. Yet how odd that both of their thoughts had somehow turned to Aristotle. Hephaestion knew that Alexander would always listen to his tutor. He could not blame him either. Aristotle was a wise man, a student of Plato, who had been a student of Socrates. They were all brilliant men, and each generation, they grew wiser. For a moment he wondered if Aristotle's daft nephew would really be the next great philosopher. It seemed wrong in some way.

"Do you agree with that?"

"Is this a trick?"

"No," laughed Alexander as he shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair, laughing slightly once more. Of course this was no trick. Hephaestion seemed to smile as well, even blushing slightly it would appear, yet without light Alexander was unsure. Since when had Hephaestion been uncomfortable with seeing his body, Alexander wondered. It seemed like just a few days ago they would bathe in rivers together, but now, he tended not to. He'd rather be alone, away from Alexander at times like those. Yet, oddly, he had no problem with being around other friends in such times. What had changed? When had Hephaestion become so repulsed by him?

"I think," Hephaestion began, but found himself pausing. He thought for a moment, as Alexander knew he would, and then continued. Something Athens had taught Hephaestion was always to see things from two sides. "I believe that there are those of us that would avoid pain at all costs. However, I also believe that there are those that seek it. It is in human nature to avoid pain, but in today's age, glory can only be reached through pain."

"Why?"

"Look at examples before us. Achilles had glory beyond any other to this day. But he lost so much. He lost his dearest companion, and in that, he had more pain perhaps than glory. The two are relevant. You must have pain to have glory."

"And if we were speaking of someone that was not fighting, what then?"

"You mean your mother," Hephaestion asked, catching on. Alexander glanced over his shoulder and then nodded. It was something that he wanted Hephaestion's opinion on. He loved his mother yet always found himself wondering why she stayed with his father. If people avoided pain, then what was his mother's idea of pain?

"Alexander, your mother loves your father and he loves her. I know that it sounds completely impractical. Yet look what they have to share, you."

"Neither of them loves me. They want me on their side as to gain power against the other. You cannot disagree Hephaestion. You have seen them."

"They do love you," Hephaestion said a final time. He then let the subject drop. He knew that Alexander would not like to speak over and over again about the same thing. There was a pause and finally Alexander began to edge toward the door. Hephaestion followed him without a moment's hesitation. They had planned to go to the market today, for the newest of the peddlers were coming to town. It was always something that they appreciated.

"My father is going to die when I'm not here," laughed Alexander as they strode down the hallway. They made sure to be quiet. However, servants were already beginning their days' work. Alexander slipped out of the palace without being noticed. Hephaestion knew that no one would care if he came or went. However, he did not wan anyone else to see Alexander.

"Perfect," Alexander said as they stepped into the freshness of a new day. It was still completely cool out. The sun was not all the way up, just rising, and there were clouds in the sky. He walked next to Hephaestion, wondering whether or not Hephaestion wanted to be with him. He thought about asking but decided not to.

"What exactly are we looking for," Hephaestion said as he walked past a vendor of herbs. He stopped to pick up a bushel of lavender. He inhaled deeply then set it back down. Alexander glanced around for a moment, looking for another scent that perhaps was better. Lavender was what Hephaestion liked though. He knew this, had made sure to know it, and would not quickly forget it.

"Nothing," Alexander replied as they moved on. "Am I already supposed to know what I want? It takes the fun out of it."

"I was just wondering," Hephaestion said as he paused. Alexander watched where Hephaestion's eyes seemed to go. They were lingering on a sculpted piece of dark wood for a moment. Someone had carved a lovely figurine of Eros. He gazed at it for a moment before he lost interest. Alexander smirked slightly and Hephaestion glanced at him.

"Come here," Alexander said as he led Hephaestion past vendors. Hephaestion followed, glancing here and there, but he was truly looking at Alexander. He wanted nothing more than to stare at him. Alexander drew him in a maze until finally it seemed they were leaving the market. Hephaestion glanced over his shoulder and when he looked back Alexander had stopped. He almost ran into him he was so close.

"Stay here," Alexander said. He then left Hephaestion standing by a large tree, completely unaware of what was going on. Hephaestion did as he was told though. He watched Alexander walk back into the swarm of people. He wished that he would not run off alone. Not that he would be much muscle against an attacker, but he could at least give Alexander an opportunity to run if needed.

He found himself waiting for what seemed like forever before Alexander returned. He held something behind his back, but was not about ready to let Hephaestion see it, even though he asked.

"You can't see it yet," he assured him. "It is for later."

"You know you don't have to get me anything."

"Who said it was for you?"

Hephaestion had no choice but to follow him further as he veered back into the market. After a few moments he found himself glancing to see what Alexander had. To his disappointment, whatever he had was in a bag. Yet the more they continued, the less he remembered. Alexander paused before a vendor of fine ales, and bought one for the both of them. Hephaestion secretly liked the idea of being doted upon, but knew it was not needed. They continued to walk, Hephaestion taking sips of ale from time to time. Alexander continued to meet with every vendor. He said at least good-day to each. Some he even struck up a conversation with, even if he bought nothing.

"Are you ready," Alexander finally said.

"For?"

"Well, we have to get back sometime. If we don't I have a feeling that my father will come down here himself looking for me. Besides, I like hearing what Aristotle has to say."

Hephaestion followed Alexander back up to the palace. Little was said between them yet neither knew why. All they knew was that it was odd. They were so close, yet so far apart now days. Alexander entered the hallway, Hephaestion following, and then stopped. He turned suddenly and in an instant pressed his lips over Hephaestion's. He kissed him softly, yet hurriedly, as if at any moment he would be rejected or caught.

"That was the first part of the gift," Alexander said as the kiss ended. He then handed the bag to Hephaestion, who was still slightly off guard. Alexander said nothing more. He then just turned and began to walk to where he knew Aristotle would be waiting. Hephaestion slowly opened the bag and began pulling out bushels of lavender. He was beginning to think that the lavender was the actual present. However, as he pulled a bushel out, something fell and clanked upon the floor. Cursing, he glanced down.

Kneeling, he picked up a small golden ring. He smiled softly as he held it in the light of the day. It shone bright as if ever would, yet his smile was brighter. Alexander had remembered then, that he'd needed something to hang from the leather strip that he wore upon his neck. Cassander had taken to wearing the talon of a falcon, and Hephaestion had told Alexander he would eventually have something better. Well, this was it. He put the ring on, then stood, and quickly followed after Alexander.

TBC!


	3. Aristotle's Lesson

**Title**: "Secrets of Pella"

**Author**: Baliansword

**Chapter**: 3, "Aristotle's Lesson"

**Rating**: T for teen

**Summary**: Alexander and Hephaestion ponder what their relationship is, while Alexander had to cope with what it means to be a prince of Macedonia. Soon Alexander must face what love, betrayal, hate, and envy are.

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for the reviews they are appreciated. I must say a special thanks to Becky Greenleaf, Arlad, Articulus, and Angstman. You guys rock, and I love each review I get from you all!

0

0

0

Alexander was not like the other boys. While hey all spread out, lying on their backs, he sat rigid where he was. He refused to give in to pleasure at the moment. Just because Aristotle was going to be delayed for a moment did not mean that they had to act foolish. Alexander glanced over at Cassander, who blew him a kiss, taunting him. Alexander rolled his eyes at him and then looked away. He wondered why Cassander had to be so immature at times like these. Was he not old enough to understand that he did not need to be the center of attention at all times?

There was a pause as Hephaestion stepped into the area. He found his seat upon a fallen column. It had been there for as long as they could remember, and despite Philip's orders to remove the rubble, it had never been moved. Hephaestion glanced over at Cassander, yet said nothing. The two would never get along. He did however glance nervously over at Alexander, wondering if the others could tell what they'd just shared.

"Alexander," Cassander quipped for no reason. "I hear that Aristotle is late because he is advising your mother. I did not know she slept with anything other than snakes."

"Watch your tongue," advised Alexander. "When you disrespect her, you disrespect not only me, but all of Macedonia. You may be able to hide from some with your father's name, but not from me, for my father ranks above yours. Do you understand me?"

"Are you going to fight me," he asked with a laugh.

"Be careful Cassander," his brother Iollas advised. Iollas would only say that much though. He knew that going against his brother was never wise. There was a pause as Cassander shot him a glance. It was a warning, telling him that he should watch his own tongue.

"You all should watch your tongues," Hephaestion interjected. A few heads turned and they looked at him. Cassander snorted, obnoxiously. He despised Hephaestion and was not afraid for others to hear of it.

"No one asked," Cassander assured him. "When we want an Athenian opinion, we will ask for it."

"Athenian, perhaps, but just as Macedonian as you."

"Never," Cassander said with rage. "You will never be like me!"

"Cassander," a voice bellowed. Everything froze as Aristotle continued to come down the slope. With him he had his walking stick, which they all feared, for it was at times used to thump them when they were acting up or not paying attention.

"Sit," Aristotle said. "The lesson for today has been shortened. However, there is one I have been meaning to give to you all. Especially after this, Cassander. Sit down Alexander; it is not time to defend your honor. You can do that later but not before me."

Alexander sat yet kept an eye on Cassander. He wanted to reach out and strangle him. Cassander would deserve it as well. However he knew that Aristotle would not appreciate blood. It would, as he suggested, have to be done later. He glanced over at Hephaestion, wondering if he was angry as well. Hephaestion showed no signs of anger though. Instead he just sat there, looking to Aristotle, paying attention to what was to come even though the tutor was not yet speaking.

"Let us speak of envy," Aristotle said. There were a few mutters, yet Aristotle did not mind. He looked at Alexander, saying without saying it that this was to be directed to him, and not to Cassander as many would think.

"Envy is a very simple thing. Envy can be jealousy that one has towards another. However, it can also be a desire. Not always do those that envy you hate you, and not always are they jealous of you. At times they simply want, they desire, to have what you have. Not because it is greater, might I add, but because they too wish to strive as the others do that have such an envied object. That is what envy is, but to know thyself, you must also know what you envy in others. Ptolemy, tell me something you envy, something that you wish to have but do not have yet, and may never have."

"Your knowledge," Ptolemy said. He always made sure to suck up slightly to Aristotle. It did him no good though, all knew that. It made him only seem like he was compensating for knowledge.

"Iollas?"

"I want glory and gold."

"Yes, the corruptor of men. Of course you want that. It is in your nature. Tell me, Cassander, what is something that you envy?"

"Nothing. I am what I am. There is nothing that I would rather be, and nothing that I would rather have."

"I see, you envy propriety, even if you do not know it yet. What about you Hephaestion?"

"I would wish," he said after a pause. "I would wish to be unafraid of the future. I envy those that we would call daft because they do not fear. I would like that though, to be able to go through a day without worrying what I do, and what could happen should I change just one stride as I walk through life."

"Ah," Aristotle said with a slight smile, "a good desire. It makes sense, especially knowing you Hephaestion Amyntor. Yet that is your gift, to perceive what is ahead. I believe that someday you will have much to tell me, after you save lives with your thoughts. What about you Alexander, what do you envy?"

"I envy lack of obligation," he said without a moments hesitation.

"Good," Aristotle said. "Boys, run along now. I must have a word with Alexander. The rest of you are to begin training once more. As always, remember, words solve matters better than a sword."

"So he says," Cassander muttered under his breath as he rose and strode off. Alexander shot him a glance, but was fine with staying behind. Aristotle motioned for Alexander to come closer, which he eagerly did. He did however glance to see where Hephaestion had gone. He was leaving, yet slowly. He loved how he could wait for him.

"You know," Aristotle said, "that Cassander speaks such words to you because he envies what you have, do you not?"

"I suppose," Alexander agreed.

"Good, then remember that when you are angry with him. A fight is what he desires, so what should you do?"

"I should give him everything apart from that."

"Perfect," Aristotle said with a smile. "That is your lesson for the day."

Alexander watched as Aristotle walked off in the other direction. He was likely going to the lake, where he would sit and think. Alexander wished that he had time to do such. However, he quickly ran to catch up with Hephaestion. It was too late though, for already Cleitus was already pairing the boys off to begin their combat. Luckily, Cleitus knew that Alexander could only be paired with Hephaestion. It was the only fair match. However, it was getting less and less violent, and more and more passionate.

TBC

0

0

0

A/N: As always, I love reviews!

The next chapter will be up tomorrow, hopefully.


	4. The Fight

Title: "Secrets of Pella"

Author: Baliansword

**Chapter**: 4, "The Fight"

**Rating**: T for teen

**Summary**: Alexander and Hephaestion ponder what their relationship is, while Alexander had to cope with what it means to be a prince of Macedonia. Soon Alexander must face what love, betrayal, hate, and envy are.

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for the reviews they are appreciated, as always!

0

0

0

Cleitus had decided to observe the fights for the day. Alexander was glad that he had been paired off with Hephaestion. At least today would be a fair fight. The only other fight he would chose would be to fight against Cassander. Cassander would fight dirty with him, yet it was always a challenge. All of the others would let him win though. There was no justice and no learning from that. Alexander stood before Hephaestion, waiting for Cleitus to tell them what to do. He gave only one clear and precise direction.

Fight.

Alexander was the one to initiate. He stepped forward and quickly did his best to push against Hephaestion. Even though Cassander had a habit of calling Hephaestion weak, it was not true. Hephaestion was just as strong, if not more. He pushed back against Alexander and immediately got results. He moved Alexander slightly and at the same time wrapped an arm around Alexander's neck. Alexander tried to step to the side and weave away, but Hephaestion managed to hold him.

Cleitus watched the pair as they struggled. They were doing well, for out of all the pairs, they were the only one that remained standing. It took a moment and finally the two were sprawling on the ground. Alexander managed to get Hephaestion off of him by grabbing Hephaestion's thigh and quickly shoving him. He rolled on top of Hephaestion and immediately tried to shove him down. Hephaestion rocked his hips though and in a moment he had him back on the sand.

"Enough," Cleitus said after a moment. The fights around the arena stopped and finally all eyes were upon Hephaestion and Alexander. Both had heaving chests as they pushed themselves off of the ground. They were getting better, yet were still just as winded as the others.

"Well," Cassander quipped, "who knew they would go down together?"

"Enough," Cleitus said, ending the confrontation before it began. He then approached Alexander and Hephaestion. "You fight well enough for your age. Yet now I want you both to pick up a sword. Anyone can fight on the ground. Yet it is wielding a sword that may save your life. All of you, swords."

They all retrieved swords and then stood in a line, waiting for Cleitus to go on. Cleitus took a sword from the wall as well and balanced it in his hand. He had plenty of other things to do. However, he could still teach them a thing or two. He probably owed it to them all, since someday they would fight for him when he was too old to fight for himself.

"Hold the blade like this," he insisted, holding the sword firmly. He then turned it over in his hand, showing them. "If you hold it as if you are never going to let go, then you will not. Raise it above your head like this if you are standing. From a horse, you do not just run through men. The blade is strong, but it can get caught on bone. Instead, jab."

Cleitus instructed them, and then showed them a perfect example. He next told them to do the same. The boys did as they were told and he watched. They picked things up quickly and would perfect it with time. Practice would make perfect. They were not too bad. However, he saw the most promise in Alexander. He would make sure to tell his father so.

0

0

0

"Hephaestion," Ptolemy called out as the boys finished putting their swords back on the wall. "You fought well today. I wanted you to know."

"Thank you," Hephaestion said with a slight smile. "You did well also. For a moment I was hoping you would cut Cassander accidentally."

"Well," he laughed, "I thought about it."

Alexander approached then, coming to Hephaestion's side. He said nothing, hoping that Ptolemy would continue. However, Ptolemy excused himself and went to speak with Perdiccas and Iollas. Alexander merely shook his head and shrugged.

"Why do they do that?"

"What?"

"Leave," Alexander said. It had just begun recently as well. He had a theory that Cassander's mouth had been open again. He was likely telling everyone that Hephaestion and he were doing things, things they were not. It always seemed to be like that. Cassander would lie, and everyone would believe him. Every time, he would lie, and they would follow. Why was that?

"They just are weary of you," Hephaestion said. It was clear that by his expression that Alexander did not understand. "You are coming to the age where you have significant power. The only one not afraid to offend you is Cassander."

"You shouldn't be afraid."

"I am though," he replied. "I would never wish to do something to displease you."

"You could do no such thing."

"I would hope not," smiled Hephaestion. He continued to walk, being completely content with saying nothing at all. He then glanced over at Alexander as they entered the hallway. They seemed to be alone now.

"Thank you for the ring," Hephaestion said as he showed Alexander how perfectly it completed his neck. Alexander nodded, reaching over to touch the ring. It suited Hephaestion. It was almost as if it had been made for him. "I will repay you when I get the chance."

"You do not repay gifts," Alexander assured him. He glanced over at Hephaestion, his own thoughts completing him. He wanted Hephaestion repay him yet not with money or with another gift. He just wanted Hephaestion to love him for whom he was, not what he was, when no other would.

"Alexander," Hephaestion asked as they stopped before the doors to Alexander's chambers, "may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you do it? Kiss me, I mean."

"Because it seemed right," Alexander replied. His voice caught in his throat. He couldn't believe that he'd done something so foolish. It may have felt right to him but he had no right to think that he could tell Hephaestion what to think. Maybe Hephaestion hated it. Maybe it was really wrong, as many said it was. Hephaestion did not seem to mind though. Instead, he nodded, but said nothing more. Luckily, he did follow Hephaestion into his room though.

Alexander glanced over his shoulder, knowing that Hephaestion was following him. He was glad that he had. If Hephaestion left his life now, his life would be nothing. He knew that perhaps he was giving too much of himself away to, what was this, was it love? Perhaps he was giving himself away to love. Yet if that was what he was doing, then he could not complain. He'd rather give himself away then not at all.

"Alexander," Hephaestion said as he sat down awkwardly on the bed. Alexander poured himself a cup of watered wine and then turned to him. He offered Hephaestion the cup, yet he refused it. Alexander took a sip, and Hephaestion continued. "There is something, something that I want, right now."

"What," Alexander asked. He was thinking that he would agree to anything at the moment. If Hephaestion wanted the crown he would even give him that. Hephaestion licked his lower lip though and just stared at the floor for a moment. So, he was nervous. It only made Alexander nervous as he stood there.

"Kiss me again," whispered Hephaestion.

Alexander could have asked for nothing more. Instantly his lips were upon Hephaestion's and he kissed him, using all of his pent up passion against him. He caressed the back of Hephaestion's neck as he stood before him, slightly towering over him. As he delved into this new sensation, he boldly ran his tongue over Hephaestion's lower lip, which in response parted. Alexander slid his tongue into the warm cavern of Hephaestion's mouth. Ah, if only everything could be as blissful as this!

Yet, as always, life gives and takes away. Suddenly the door to the room began to open. The moment was instantly ruined as the intruder entered the room.

TBC

0

0

0

A/N: Is that a cliff hanger or what? Next chapter will be up by the end of tomorrow. Thank you again for the reviews. They are welcomed with warmth. Sorry I don't reply back to you all through email. I soon will in these such AN's at the end of the chapters. Hope you don't hate me! See you soon.


	5. Parents

Title: "Secrets of Pella"

Author: Baliansword

**Chapter**: 5, "Parents"

**Rating**: T for teen

**Summary**: Alexander and Hephaestion ponder what their relationship is, while Alexander had to cope with what it means to be a prince of Macedonia. Soon Alexander must face what love, betrayal, hate, and envy are.

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for the reviews they are appreciated, as always! Yes, the intruder was guessed, and I felt bad.

0

0

0

As the door opened the boys pulled away from one another. Hephaestion quickly rose and stepped away from Alexander. Before he could stop himself he wiped the back of his hand across his lips. Luckily, Philip did not see this as he entered the room. Alexander glanced over his shoulder at the desk closest to him. A book his mother had given him sat there, a book that he knew his father would not wish him to read. Carefully, he took a step back and vowed to hide it, but knew he had to do so without his father's knowledge.

"Alexander," Philip said sternly as he approached, crossing the room as if he meant to beat Alexander down again. Hephaestion seemed more than willing to step in the way. He always had been and for that Alexander was always grateful. It was truly amazing how much Hephaestion was willing to give, of himself, just for him.

"Yes father," Alexander said after swallowing the knot in his throat. He was not sure if it was there from fear of his father, or from the fear of having Hephaestion with him, and of what they had just done.

"Cleitus just informed me how well you did today," Philip said as he quickly embraced his son. As he did, Hephaestion took a few subtle steps back. He reached back and shut the novel on Alexander's desk. The shutting of the book made only a slight noise, but no one seemed to notice.

"I am proud of you my son."

"Thank you father," Alexander said. He was smiling, glad to have a comment with no negative impact coming from his father. Hephaestion crept forward once more. Luckily, he held the book behind his back with one hand. If he could find a way to drop it to the floor, he could easily kick it under the bed. However, dropping such a heavy book was bound to bring some attention to him. So instead, he held the book, refusing to drop it.

"I just wanted to tell you to avoid your mother," Philip said. "She sucks the life out of me Alexander. She will suck it away from you as well. Do as I say. Do you understand me boy?"

"Right," Alexander said with a nod. This was all that his father had come to say to him. He then began to leave the room. He glanced over at Hephaestion, yet said nothing. It was as if he did not at all acknowledge him. Hephaestion watched the king go and as the door shut he removed the book from behind his back. He handed it to Alexander, who stared at it for a moment.

"Do you think my mother is wrong," Alexander asked, "in hating my father?"

"No."

"You usually think things over," replied Alexander, laughing slightly. "I did not know that you thought the relationship so easy to judge. Tell me, Hephaestion, who would you listen to if you were me? My mother, or my father?"

"Neither," he quickly said. He brought his eyes to Alexander and stared fondly at him. Reaching out, he ran a hand over his cheek, as he always had to comfort him. "As I have always told you, you are neither your mother nor your father. You are Alexander, and as Olympias says, you are the greatest Alexander of them all. You look down to no one, for you are to be looked up to. They do not rule you. What you are you have and will become because it is in your ability."

"Phae," Alexander said as he placed his hand over Hephaestion's. A warm feeling washed through him. Hephaestion always gave him this. It was a gift that he knew he did not give. "You believe too much in me."

"No," he disagreed with the shake of his head. "Others do not believe enough. Someday they will, as I do. After you conquer Persia, of course."

Alexander laughed. Hephaestion was the only one that he had told about his plans to invade and conquer Persia. Hephaestion was the only one that he had ever told. However, Hephaestion had been the only one to truly listen. He listened to him when he spoke as if he were the only other person in the world. All the while his cerulean eyes would sparkle with wonder. How the gods had gifted him Hephaestion, he did not know, but he thanked them every night.

"You will be there with me," Alexander assured him.

"Who else would watch over you," Hephaestion teased as he took a few steps away. "I should go though. Do you still plan to be at dinner tonight?"

"If you go."

"Good. I'll bathe."

Alexander chuckled at the joke. However, Hephaestion did not realize how tempting that was. He wanted to bathe too, yet not alone. He wanted to bathe with Hephaestion. Yet he knew that he'd already gone too far today. Hephaestion crossed the room, and he had no choice but to let him go. There was just one more thing he had to say though.

"Phae," he called out. Hephaestion stopped, turning his head, and a lock of hair fell across his pale cheek. Alexander could not help but to lick his lips before he went on. Oh, how he wanted him in ways that he could not explain, but only dream of.

"I love you, and have."

"I know," Hephaestion replied softly. "That's why I love you back."

0

0

0

Light filtered into the room through the hanging torches attached to the walls. As Hephaestion entered the room he glanced around. Hopefully it would not be like every Macedonian party. However, quickly it looked just like that. There were drunken men, scandalous women, and then there was Olympias. He spotted her, sitting on her throne, her chin raised as if she were as proud as ever. How could she pretend such?

It took a strong woman to stand this though. She put up with more from Philip than Hephaestion thought all other women had combined. Alexander told him enough for him to know this. He continued through the room though, even though he made sure to keep an eye on Olympias. Still though, he could not spot Alexander.

"Hephaestion," a voice called out. Instantly an arm was draped over Hephaestion's shoulder. He glanced at Cassander, knowing full well that he was drunk, but when Cassander laughed all knew it. He was too happy for his own good. Many of those around him wanted to laugh.

"I am so glad to see you," Cassander exclaimed. He then frowned at Hephaestion as the other led him to a couch. Hephaestion shoved him onto the couch, pulling his arm from around him, and looked down at him with a disapproving stare.

"You missed it," Cassander then said.

"What," Hephaestion asked, "you drinking yourself into this state?"

"No," he laughed. "You missed Philip yelling at Alexander!"

Hephaestion's heart immediately sunk. No wonder he could not find Alexander. The answer was so simple. He could not find him because he was not there. Hurriedly, he rushed out of the room. He needed to find Alexander.

0

0

0

TBC

A/N: Sorry this is so short. I definitely will have a longer chapter tomorrow though. Just didn't want to make you have to wait for this one. Can't wait to see you all soon.


	6. Secrets in Pella

Title: "Secrets of Pella"

Author: Baliansword

**Chapter**: 6, "Secrets in Pella"

**Rating**: T for teen

**Summary**: Alexander and Hephaestion ponder what their relationship is, while Alexander had to cope with what it means to be a prince of Macedonia. Soon Alexander must face what love, betrayal, hate, and envy are.

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for the reviews they are appreciated, as always! I hope that this chapter is to everyone's liking.

0

0

0

Hephaestion quickly entered the room, his heart beating faster than he could think. He shut the door and crossed the black void of the room. He picked up the nearest candle and looked around the room. Of course, he saw nothing to light it with. As he stood there, making a fool of himself, he heard a slight moan of pain. Instantly the candle and its holder were hitting against the floor, the container shattering, and the candle rolling to who knew where. He turned to the bed. Still unable to see, he moved through the darkness, and reached for the bed. He felt around, yet could feel nothing at all.

Frantically he continued to feel the bed, but there was nothing. Crawling off of the bed, and then tripping on the candle, he fell to the ground. His body hitting made a smack it seemed but he forced himself up. It hurt, he could not lie, but he knew that Alexander's well being was more important. Pausing, he limped to the extension of the room, where he collapsed before Alexander. Alexander lay sniffling on the long cushioned couch, his face buried in a pillow.

"Alexander," he whispered as he reached out. Carefully he pulled a chunk of blond hair away from Alexander's cheek. Only then could he begin in the pale light of the moon to see the damage that Philip had caused. An angry black and blue bruise was already forming at the corner of Alexander's eye. The skin below was also raised, swelling nicely, but was also a yellowish color.

"By the gods," Hephaestion gasped as he pulled Alexander into his arms. Alexander threw his arms about him, crying, and unashamed to do so. He continued to let his tears spill onto Hephaestion's shoulder until Hephaestion slowly pushed him back. Alexander sat still, even though he wanted to shake with pain, as Hephaestion looked him over.

"I cannot stay here," Alexander said after a moment, shaking his head. Hephaestion continued to fret over the bruises on his face. He had reached out and his fingers were lightly against Alexander's cheek. His piercing blue eyes moved over each small piece of raised flesh until he leaned closer. He pressed his lips lightly against Alexander's bruises.

"You belong here," Hephaestion whispered. Alexander stared at him as if he had stabbed him in the back. Hephaestion merely smiled faintly back at him. "If you are not here, then all that I was told as a boy by my mother was a lie."

"What did she say," Alexander asked, knowing that Hephaestion's dearly departed mother had always told him tales. Perhaps this was why Hephaestion was so eager to listen to him. It was not because he wanted the glory or the riches. It was because he loved the story, and possibly, he loved the main character.

"She told me that Macedonia is stuck, stuck now in a dark age," he told him as he ran a hand over his untouched cheek. "Only when you came did the temple of Artemis burn, and only then had she claimed to know the future. She said only one could bring Macedonia back into the light and into the world. Her faith was found in you Alexander, for she believed you would restore the throne."

"I…"

"Shh," whispered Hephaestion soothingly. "You are meant to be here Alexander. This is your kingdom, it will be yours. You cannot leave it."

"For tonight," Alexander asked quietly. He lightly wrapped his arms around Alexander's neck. Then, leaning in, he placed his lips against Hephaestion's. Even as his cheek brushed against Hephaestion's he did not mind. It hurt, but the pleasure from having his lips against Alexander's overpowered pain.

"Where would we go," Hephaestion asked as he kissed him back. It did not matter in the least that they could be caught. With a feast going on below no one would ever know. He just wanted to feel Alexander's warmth. He wanted to be there for him, to hold him, to make him feel better. He wanted to be Alexander's, and only Alexander's.

"Anywhere," the prince whispered. "Anywhere, as long as I am with you. Take me halfway around the world only to bring me back to this dungeon once more. Yet go with me, if only for tonight."

Hephaestion slowly stood, pulling Alexander up with him. They were to go nowhere. They would likely not even leave the room. However, as they held one another doing nothing more than touching and caressing, if felt as if years had passed and they had gone through the continents. Hephaestion placed his hand on Alexander's back and pulled him closer. Then, after a moment more of kissing, he pulled away and just delved into his soul using only those cerulean eyes.

"You're beautiful," he said after a moment. "Your soul is flawless. Do not let them take that away from you, Alexander. Never…never let them take it away."

"I won't," Alexander whispered as he pressed a single kiss against the corner of Hephaestion's mouth. He then ran a hand over his shoulder, feeling the muscled flesh beneath. He knew what he wanted. However, he did not know how to get it. If he asked for it he feared that Hephaestion would take it as an order, one from a prince, not a cherished friend that wanted to be more.

When had things become so complicated?

"Tell me," Hephaestion calmly said, seeing that Alexander desired something. His eyes were always the same when there was something he wanted to have. Not just material things either, but when he spoke of his dreams, his eyes were just as they were as he now stood before him. Alexander averted his eyes, and Hephaestion placed a hand under his chin. He turned Alexander's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"What is it," he asked soothingly.

"Sometimes I do not know what I want," he replied. "Yet when I do it seems out of reach. You are the only one, only you Hephaestion, that can believe in me. You are the only one that sees me for who and not what I am. Yet there are things that I fear to speak of even to you."

"There is nothing that you cannot tell me," he assured him. He pressed a faint kiss against Alexander's cheek. There was silence then, and the world stopped spinning, as Hephaestion slowly placed his hand over Alexander's shoulder. Silently, he pushed the fabric with his hand, until Alexander's shoulder was bare. Then he placed his lips over Alexander's skin, kissing him, while Alexander tightened his grip around him.

Perhaps he did not have to ask for it. Perhaps he merely had to live for it. Hephaestion continued to kiss his shoulder, working his lips from his shoulder to his neck. He reached his neck, kissed there, and then slowly let his mouth creep back up. He pressed his lips against the skin under Alexander's ear, then moved on to kiss the line of his jaw.

"Tell me to stop," Hephaestion whispered, "and I will. But say it now, or I will not be able to stop."

"And if I do not?"

"Then I won't."

"Then don't," Alexander said as he took Hephaestion's lips to his once more. They continued to kiss him, and while he did so, began to step backward. This led them to the bed, where he fell back and let Hephaestion sprawl out above him. Hands roamed for a moment, over fabric, only heightening the passions they both felt. Yet when that was not good enough they had pulled their clothing off, and sprawled above the blankets, they continued to feel.

It was not only warmth that they felt. It was not even skin they felt. But what they truly felt was complete. Alexander did not need to be a prince with Hephaestion. He needed be nothing more than himself, which was what he loved the most. As Hephaestion continued to kiss him Alexander let his hands glide lower on Hephaestion's body. Gently he pressed a hand against Hephaestion's thigh, and they continued to slide to the inside of that same thigh, until in a moment that lacked all clarity apart from passion his hand was wrapped around Hephaestion.

Hephaestion let out a sudden breath. Yet his kisses did not cease. Instead, they continued, deeper. They were young, and knew not such passions. Never before had either of them been this close to one another, let alone another. So as imagined, it was over before either of them would have expected. Yet as they lay wrapped in one another's arms, all was well in the world, and nothing else mattered.

0

0

0

"Why," Hephaestion asked as he pushed a lock of blond hair behind

Alexander's ear. He kissed the bruise at the corner of his eye once more then. Alexander felt a tingle, which he'd never felt before, creep all the way down his spine. He wished that the bruise would never leave so that Hephaestion could continue to kiss him.

"I never know," Alexander laughed lightly. He did not laugh because he felt overjoyed about something. Yet rather, he laughed because he was for the first time happy. Hephaestion was with him, and that in itself made him glad, since Hephaestion cared for him and only him.

"It will be fine."

"I defied him," Alexander said after a moment. He entwined his fingers in Hephaestion's, playing lightly with him, kissing the back of each hand and each knuckle. "I told him that I would not let myself become like him. That is why I look as I do now, like his punching bag."

"What did he ask of you?"

"He was trying to force a harlot at me." Upon saying this Hephaestion laughed. Alexander smiled slightly yet still rolled his eyes at him. "Thank you for your support."

"I'm sorry," Hephaestion said as he swallowed. He then was as serious as ever as he ran a hand through Alexander's hair. "Why did you not take her then? Did she not appeal to you?"

"My heart is yours," Alexander answered. "It could never be another's. How could I love you, yet have another?"

"Then it is a good thing that you need not another, for I love you as well."

0

0

0

TBC

A/N: Next update will be up tomorrow. I know, I post really fast. Sometimes though, when you have a story in your head, you have to write it down quickly, or you'll never see it again. Hope no one minds. Looking forward to your reviews!


	7. Morning

Title: "Secrets of Pella"

Author: Baliansword

**Chapter**: 7, "Morning"

**Rating**: T for teen

**Summary**: Alexander and Hephaestion ponder what their relationship is, while Alexander had to cope with what it means to be a prince of Macedonia. Soon Alexander must face what love, betrayal, hate, and envy are.

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for the reviews they are appreciated, as always! I hope that this chapter is to everyone's liking. As always, I love all of your reviews. I can't do it without you guys! Hope all is well with everyone.

0

0

0

Hephaestion slowly let his eyes open. Glancing down, he put his hand over Alexander's arm, which was draped over his waist. There was silence for a moment, and Hephaestion realized how much he loved it. Not just the silence, either. He loved having Alexander next to him, not worrying about the day would bring. As he recalled the events of the night before, a smile crept across his features, and he silently turned his body so that he could face Alexander. Alexander slept through the movement, giving Hephaestion a chance to just gawk at him.

Everything about him was perfect. Hephaestion lightly ran a finger over the bruised flesh that had likely been what had drawn them together. As much as he hated Philip, he could thank him for at least this moment, since he'd caused most of it to occur. Carefully he touched the bruise, and only then did Alexander move slightly in his sleep. After a moment he opened his eyes, blinking for a moment, and then he too smiled.

"Good morning," Hephaestion whispered as he pressed a quick kiss to Alexander's forehead. Alexander smiled just a bit more and then propped himself up on an elbow so that he could look down upon Hephaestion. The gods had gifted him this wonderful being, and he knew that for it he would be forever in their debt.

"How long have you been up," asked Alexander as he ran a finger over Hephaestion's bare chest. Each muscle seemed to contract as his finger moved over the taunt flesh. Perfection, that was all that could be said for each ripple.

"Not long," Hephaestion told him as he laughed for a moment. He then reached up to grasp Alexander's hand, which was the cause for the laughter. Alexander pulled his hand back though. He then continued to barely caress the skin next to Hephaestion's abdomen.

"What are you doing," laughed Hephaestion.

"Nothing," he replied. "Come, get dressed. We'll go get something to eat before everyone else wakes."

Alexander then pushed himself out of bed and began to dress. Hephaestion did the same, and Alexander could not help but occasionally glance over at him. There was something about him that made him feel whole. He thought he knew what it was. However, when he looked at him, he wondered. Perhaps Hephaestion was right, and he was whole all along. Deep down Alexander knew better though. He knew that without Hephaestion he was nothing at all.

"Good morning," Alexander said as he stepped into the hall. The page that passed by glanced at him quizzically. However, nothing was to be said. For the first time Alexander was going out of his way to be nice. The smile was likely what threw the page off though. As the page passed Alexander nodded over his shoulder and Hephaestion then stepped out of the room.

They continued down the hallway, saying nothing, but tempting each other with glances. Alexander reached out after a moment and took Hephaestion's hand in his. In doing so, he then pulled Hephaestion to the side of the hall, where he pressed him up against a wall. He stole a quick kiss, which was nothing short of passionate, and then stepped back. Hephaestion still held his hand though, and quickly pulled him back for one more kiss before entering the dining hall. It was the only way to get to the kitchen.

"You are bound to get us in trouble," Hephaestion said under his breath. Alexander only glanced over his shoulder, a smirk upon his perfect lips. "See, and you only smile about it."

Alexander quietly opened the swinging door to the kitchen. The two stepped inside and stopped, hearing voices. At first they were just quiet, listening to see who it was speaking. Yet after a moment, Alexander had been pulled back by Hephaestion, who put a hand over his mouth to stop a protest. Sinking down to the floor they both crawled under a small table and continued to listen.

"It will not take much," a voice said. "It needs only be enough to kill him."

"I still do not understand my lord," a feminine voice replied, clearly scared almost to death, "why it is that you wish harm to him. And through me as well! There are plenty of others."

"I have told you before, just do as you are said and all shall be fine. The moment that the wine is passed out, you may leave if that be your wish. However, for the poison to take effect, there will be plenty of time. The whelp will make it back to his room before he dies even, I assure you. Trust me, young one, and all will be well."

"Alexander…"

"Silence," the stern voice ordered. "Just do as you are told!"

Hephaestion slowly took his hand from over Alexander's mouth. Why it was still there he did not know. Yet he knew that something was terribly wrong. Carefully he moved to the edge of the table, despite Alexander's protest. He then grabbed the edge of the table, and carefully began to pull himself up, hoping to catch a glimpse of those that spoke.

"Phae," Alexander whispered as he reached for him. Hephaestion did not listen though. Instead he continued to creep closer, until finally he was crawling out from under the table. Alexander could do nothing but watch him as he edged closer and closer to the corner of the room. As soon as he reached the corner, there was nothing to hide him. Hephaestion had but only to be seen, and Alexander knew that the world would come collapsing down.

Hephaestion remained calm though. He carefully began to look to the side. As he looked around the corner he quickly had to pull his head back. It was going to be close to impossible to be unseen this way. His breath caught in his throat when he heard steps. Alexander's eyes grew wide and he quickly threw his hands at Hephaestion, motioning for him to move. Hephaestion glanced to his right, where a half rotted apple sat on the floor. It must have fallen and been overlooked in cleaning. Reaching out he grabbed the apple, even though the way is squished as he did was disgusting.

He continued to sit there though, even though he heard steps coming closer. It took him a moment, and then he threw the apple across the room. It managed to sail into a pile of pots and pans, causing them to fall. Only then did Hephaestion scramble to his feet. Alexander watched as Hephaestion slid under another table, just as he saw boots come around the corner where he'd just been. Alexander held his breath, and was hoping that Hephaestion was doing the same.

"Damn rats," the voice said. Alexander was too afraid to move. He thought about it, but knew that he was not as silent as Hephaestion. So as the figure moved out of sight and out of the room there was nothing he could do. Instead, he just sat there, waiting to see Hephaestion move. After a few moments Hephaestion began to come out of hiding. He was the one that stood and walked over to the edge of the corner. He checked to see if the servant girl was still there, yet she was not. He then reached down for Alexander, who took his hand, and pulled him up.

"Are you alright," Alexander asked, running a hand over Hephaestion's jaw. Hephaestion only nodded and took Alexander by the arm and led him to the door. Hephaestion pushed the door open, peered out, then stepped through.

"Come on," Hephaestion said. "You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you," Alexander said as they stepped into the hallway. "Do you think that whoever it was really wants me dead? Hephaestion…talk to me."

"You aren't safe here," Hephaestion said. He said nothing more until he entered Alexander's room. Only then did he tell Alexander to stay where he was and not to eat or drink anything. Never before had Alexander seen him act so. However, never before had Hephaestion begun to realize how easy it would be to lose Alexander to death. This, he could not let happen.

0

0

0

Alexander was silent as he sat on his bed, waiting for Hephaestion to come back. For a moment he thought that this was all some trick. Perhaps they had not heard the words they thought that they had. It made no sense that someone wished him harm. What would there be to gain by that? He had only one answer. Only his father could benefit from his death, however, he was not that bold. He would never think it, or try it, would he?

He continued to wait until he heard a knock at the door. He looked up, knowing that Hephaestion would have already entered. He rose from the bed and went to the door. Pulling it open, he saw Cassander, who had a very smug look on his face.

"Can I come in," Cassander asked.

"No," Alexander told him, even though Cassander was still pushing into the room. He shut the door. Sadly, Cassander was on the wrong side of that door. Cassander picked up a cup and drank whatever had been in it. Alexander thought about telling him not to, but only after it was too late.

"How was last night," Cassander asked. Alexander did not answer. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare blankly at Cassander. "Oh come on, you can tell me."

"Cassander, whatever you mean, I'm sure it is wonderfully crude. But I do not have time for it."

"Sure you do," Cassander laughed. "Tell me, how was Hephaestion? He stayed all night. In your bed none the less. How was the little Athenian scholar? Was the sex as good as the mind?"

"You are ridiculous."

"Oh please, just admit it. I know everything that goes on in this palace. I have nothing better to do with my time. So…how was he?"

"Watch your tongue."

"Watch yours," Cassander warned. "You're the one sticking it down his throat, and only Aphrodite and Eros know where else. Anyway, I suppose that I should go, since you are not willing to tell."

"I like that idea," Alexander said as he opened the door. As soon as he did, he saw Hephaestion. Hephaestion paused and looked from Alexander to Cassander. Cassander was instantly smirking, and holding back a laugh.

"I was just leaving," Cassander said as he stepped past Hephaestion and made his way down the hall. Alexander held the door open for Hephaestion. It was clear that he was thinking about killing Cassander. Hephaestion glanced at him.

"What was that," he asked.

"You know Cassander," was all that Alexander had to say.

0

0

0

TBC

A/N: Next post will be up either by the end of the day, or by tomorrow. Love your reviews!


	8. Obscurity

Title: "Secrets of Pella"

Author: Baliansword

**Chapter**: 8, "Obscurity"

**Rating**: T for teen

**Summary**: Alexander and Hephaestion ponder what their relationship is, while Alexander had to cope with what it means to be a prince of Macedonia. Soon Alexander must face what love, betrayal, hate, and envy are.

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long to get this up! Love you all. Hope you enjoy…

0

0

0

"All that I know," Hephaestion said as he collapsed onto a chair, "is that it is perfectly impossible to know who was in that room. I thought it would be too early for too many to be up. However, I have been proven wrong."

"Calm yourself," Alexander said as he sat down next to Hephaestion. He gave him a quick reassuring kiss before drawing back. Still he was not too sure about what he could and could not do without taking complete advantage of Hephaestion. Not that he was not thinking about that, but in a sweet way.

"How can I calm down?"

"Think of it like this," Alexander suggested. "You and I know to be weary of things now. There is nothing terrible about that. Besides, with you around, I am always careful. You bring that out in me."

"I hope so," was all that Hephaestion could utter.

0

0

0

Cassander crossed his legs and continued to glance at the book that sat in his lap. Perhaps he should not have picked it up from Philip's, the physician, room. However, for something discussing so much pointless babble, it was after all rather interesting. He picked up an apple and took a large bite out of it. He still was trying to figure out how to 'accidentally' bump into Hephaestion in a way that would cause him to keel over. He didn't have to die, but he could at least go limp, as was being described on what he was currently reading.

"Well," Ptolemy said as he entered the library, "I have never seen you here Cassander. I must say that I am surprised."

"If you are looking for your mother, she is not here."

Ptolemy merely rolled his eyes at Cassander, who had lost all interest in him. Ptolemy selected his own book from the shelf and began to read. However, the history of Athens was not something that he cared much about. All he knew was that one day Macedonia would own Athens. That was all he needed to know. Yet he was interested in what Cassander was reading.

"What is that?"

"Your mother's writings," Cassander joked. "She seems to have quite a fancy for me. I never knew she really meant those things she whispered in my ear."

"You do not amuse me," Ptolemy said as he looked at the cover of the book. "Did you steal that, or did you borrow it?"

"Ask me that in a few days."

Ptolemy went back to where he saw. There was, as always, something that Cassander was hiding. He had that look about him that he got when he knew something that no other did. Ptolemy shut his book, loudly, and then folded his arms over his chest. If he sat there long enough he knew that he would find the answers he sought. Cassander would cave easily.

"I cannot say," Cassander said as he turned the page in his book. He did not even glance up. He even yawned, again pretending not to be interested in his gossips at all. Ptolemy continued to stare him down though. "Really I cannot say. It would be completely unfair for Alexander and Hephaestion. They should be the ones to tell you."

"What is it?"

"What? Oh, did I say their names? Perhaps I wasn't thinking clearly. Yet the point remains the same. When they are willing to tell you that they love one another, they will."

"What!"

"I was not speaking to you. I was reading. Now leave me alone before I end up saying more than I should. You remember what Alexander said the last time I allegedly slurred his name. Might I remind you that I may only offend him once more before he decides to kill me," he then laughed. "Like that little whelp could kill me. He thinks he is stronger because he owns a crown."

0

0

0

Hephaestion sat down beside Alexander, as he always did. The only distinction from this and another day was the fear that he was trying to suppress. Alexander glanced at the goblet before him, but did not seem too concerned. Hephaestion reached out as soon as he felt that no one was looking. He wrapped his fingers around Alexander's cup, lifted it, and quickly replaced it with his own. Alexander smirked as he glanced over at Hephaestion.

As many could have guessed, Philip made sure to dedicate the dinner to his son, who had done so well in his practices. It was just another way to let the other men know that Philip did plan to have a leader after him. A strong leader at that, not to mention.

"You should drink," suggested Philotas halfway through the dinner. Alexander glanced over at him and then lifted his goblet to his lips. He then did exactly what Hephaestion still would have not wanted. He drank. Yet he knew that poisons were hard to come by, so why waste such precious a liquid on Hephaestion? It was not that he was not important. However, others would not think to kill him.

"It tastes odd," Alexander said, however left it at that. Hephaestion had wrapped his hand around his own cup, the one that had belonged to Alexander. His grip was so tight upon it that his knuckles were white. Under the table Alexander moved his leg to the side. He lightly nudged Hephaestion, who immediately glanced over at him with questioning eyes. Alexander slightly nodded to his hand. Hephaestion slowly began to release his grip.

"You worry too much," Alexander whispered.

As the time passed nothing eventful happened at all. Mostly the night was Philip telling stories. Some were actual events that he had turned into great epics. Even Alexander found himself laughing inside about the foolishness of his drunken father. It was Cleitus that smirked beside him, all-knowing as he was; he probably knew that half of the events had never happened.

It seemed that an hour passed and still, nothing happened. Alexander was getting bored. He could likely retire if he wanted to. However, as he turned his head his heart stopped. Absent-mindedly Hephaestion had raised his wine, the wine that was likely poisoned, to his lips. Alexander almost cried out when he saw Hephaestion swallow. Immediately he knew that he needed to do something. Hephaestion's life depended on it.

0

0

0

A/N: I know, a cliffhanger. Forgive me for doing it to you; it is just how I'm writing this story. I hope you still like it though. Also, sorry for the short chapter. Tomorrow's should likely be longer. For all that do not know, I am also in school and work, so writing sometimes gets less time than I would like it to have. I'd still love reviews from anyone and everyone, listed or not listed. Every word helps.


	9. Poison

Title: "Secrets of Pella"

Author: Baliansword

**Chapter**: 9, "Poison Meant for a Prince"

**Rating**: T for teen, so let us all be mature teens.

**Summary**: Alexander and Hephaestion ponder what their relationship is, while Alexander had to cope with what it means to be a prince of Macedonia. Soon Alexander must face what love, betrayal, hate, and envy are.

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long to get this up! The answers to all of the review questions will be found in this chapter. So that everyone knows now, no, I am not going to kill Hephaestion. Who would do that!

0

0

0

Before he could even rationalize what he was doing he felt a discomfort in his stomach. Immediately he set the cup that he had been holding down on the table. He did this with such force that wine sloshed onto the table. Reaching down with an arm, he touched his stomach, wondering if he was going to die just then. Slowly he turned his head to Alexander, who stared at him, his mouth agape. Hephaestion took in another breath before he slowly pushed his chair away from the table.

"Where do you run off to Hephaestion," asked Cleitus, his voice echoing off of every wall. Alexander continued to stare at Hephaestion, not knowing yet what to do. He too then rose.

"We are going," he explained, "on a boar hunt. There is bound to be a large one out tonight, with the moon so high in the sky. Cassander, come with us."

"A hunt," asked Cassander quizzically. He had heard nothing of a hunt. However, Alexander gave him so piercing a glare he knew immediately that there was something aloof. He then nodded, his agreement, and stood. "Right. We discussed it this morning. Do not worry Cleitus; should we snare anything, we will bring it back."

"Do not injure yourself boy," Philip ordered as Alexander approached the door. Alexander did not have the heart to reply. Instead, he waited for Hephaestion and Cassander to leave the room. As soon as the door was shut Alexander grabbed Cassander by the throat, forcefully shoving him up against the cold wall.

"Get the book," Alexander ordered, a few inches from his face. He then pushed against Cassander, shoving him even further back it seemed as he stepped away. He raised a hand and pointed to Cassander, his finger more menacing than perhaps it seemed. "You know the one I speak of!"

"You could ask without the insult," replied Cassander. Without another word he began to stride down the hall, his confidence in himself not hurt in the slightest. Alexander then turned his full attention to Hephaestion, who was more concerned with glaring at Cassander.

"Come," Alexander insisted, placing a hand on Hephaestion's shoulder. He then placed a hand against his cheek and looked at him for a moment. For the first time he knew what fear was, and it was not even for himself. It was for Hephaestion. "You're so stupid, you know that right? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Hephaestion said as Alexander turned down another corridor. He hoped that at least this way would get them faster to his room. The more he thought on it though the more he wondered if they should call for Philip. He finally reached the room, opened the door, and let Hephaestion pass him.

"Sit down," Alexander said. Just as he said this he then turned back to face Hephaestion. Perhaps he did not want him sitting down. Reaching out he took Hephaestion's hand in his and then looked once more at his eyes. Hephaestion's pupils were dilated, and perhaps he was cold, but was in spite of everything rather levelheaded. Alexander placed the back of his hand over Hephaestion's forehead.

"Alright," Cassander announced his appearance. He let the door slam behind him as he genuinely kicked it. He then took in a short breath as he turned the page. "I take it that I am looking for poison?"

"You know too much," Hephaestion spat as he bent forward, grabbing his stomach as it tightened. He then coughed, and Alexander dropped to his knees beside him. Hephaestion looked up at him, his eyes blurring with burning tears. Whoever said it was a slow poison lied, for he felt it fine. "I do not want Cassander here, I do not trust him."

"I heard that," Cassander mimicked a whisper. "So, as I read here, I would recommend getting the poison out of the body. In this case, since you swallowed it, I say that you should un-swallow it."

"Right," Alexander said as he glanced around the room. "Cassander, grab that wash basin. Throw the water out over the balcony."

He then placed his hands on Hephaestion's cheeks. Hephaestion lifted his eyes, his dark lashed framing his perfect cerulean eyes. As Alexander marveled at his beauty he almost forgot that this was an urgent matter. He glanced over his shoulder at Cassander, who was dumping the contents of the wash basin over the balcony. Alexander could tell that Cassander was waiting for someone to walk past. Luckily, that unsuspecting servant came soon enough.

"Phae," Alexander said to him, "I need you to throw up."

"Well," Cassander said as he flopped down on the bed. "This is more fun than having a feast. Next time, let us just skip the feast all together."

"Shut up," Alexander snapped. His voice was soothing once more when he turned his attention back to Hephaestion. "Can you do it, Phae? Please do it, please. You said you would take me away from here."

"If he won't," Cassander quipped as he rolled his eyes, "then I will."

0

0

0

Hephaestion slowly opened his eyes, and for a moment the light in the room seemed to blind him. Immediately Alexander was in view, staring down at him, his eyes full or worry. His face was etched with concern for him. Hephaestion blinked a few times before his lips parted, and he licked his dry lips. He wondered what had happened to him. One moment he knew he was heaving so badly he thought he was dying, and now he lay comfortably on a bed.

"He lives," Cassander said as he came to stand next to Alexander. It was clearly sarcasm. Hephaestion did not even mind though. He just wanted to see Alexander. If Cassander did not wish to be there then he could go if he wanted. "It is a good thing too, I would not have wanted to watch the prince kiss the princess."

"Watch it," Alexander warned. He then sat at Hephaestion's side as if he were his mother. "Are you feeling better?"

"Better," Hephaestion whispered. "I am a fool though."

"Agreed," Cassander said as he shut the medical book. "If that was all I was needed for, I have things to do. You know, women to see, what you both are supposed to be tending to."

"I will kill him later," Alexander mumbled under his breath as Cassander left the room. He then smiled softly at Hephaestion. "I thought for a moment I had lost you."

"You could never do that. I will always be here for you."

"I know," Alexander approved. "You were so sick, and then you just seemed to be lifeless. I did think I had lost you, that the gods had taken you from me. Ask Cassander, I was frantic."

"I am fine now."

"You need to rest. Tomorrow, we are going to get to the bottom of these matters. Whoever planned this will be killed, I assure you."

"Now," Hephaestion said with a laugh, "you sound like a king."

TBC

0

0

0

A/N: Another short chapter, I know. Please forgive me!


	10. Advice

Title: "Secrets of Pella"

Author: Baliansword

**Chapter**: 10, "Advice"

**Rating**: T for teen

**Summary**: Alexander and Hephaestion ponder what their relationship is, while Alexander had to cope with what it means to be a prince of Macedonia. Soon Alexander must face what love, betrayal, hate, and envy are.

**A/N**: Another pause in updating. I hope that you all can forgive me. Things are rather hectic right now. I should be posting two chapters today though to make up for lost time. As always, I enjoy each and every review and comment that I get. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much, or more than, previous chapters.

0

0

0

Sunlight began to filter through the room. Yellow-gold streaked over the bed, placing warmth upon those upon it. The light warmed Alexander's cheek and slowly he began to wake. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. As the world came into a perfect view he pushed himself up on the bed with an elbow. He knew it was early, yet he knew he must be up. After ruffling his hair with a hand he carefully left the bed. He then quickly dressed in a new chiton, one of a crème color. Upon changing he then looked back at the bed.

Hephaestion lay sleeping soundly. Even with the light touching him his cheek still held a pallor, one which Alexander worried about. Still, Hephaestion appeared to be a fallen god. His long hazel-nut brown hair was a veil, one which fell over his shoulder and chest. Alexander took a step forward, wishing this morning Hephaestion would wake so he could see those magnificent cerulean eyes. It would bring him a comfort beyond belief. Yet it appeared as if he was not going to wake soon.

Alexander strode just a bit closer. He wished that he was not so pale. He reached out, even though it was against his better judgment, and placed his hand on Hephaestion's. Hephaestion stirred slightly and Alexander smiled faintly. For a moment he held Hephaestion's hand. He was not so cold one should worry, but he still was not warm either. Again fear was creeping into his heart.

"Please get well," Alexander whispered as he pressed his lips to his ear. He then placed a soft kiss against Hephaestion's cheek, letting his lips linger there too long to be merely a friendship. He could only hope for the best though. He knew not how much poison Hephaestion had swallowed. He could only hope that enough had been displaced last night.

Hephaestion did not move, nor did he respond. Alexander looked him over once more before standing again. He then moved quietly to the door. He did not wish to leave. He would gladly spend all day at Hephaestion's side. He loved him. As he placed his hand on the door he froze. Yes, he loved him.

The suggestion of such took him aback for a moment. Did he even know what love was? He though about it for a moment. His parents surely did not know anything about love. So did he himself know what is was? Was he capable of love, if he had not a clear example of a true everlasting love? Suddenly his hand felt very heavy against the door. Alexander glanced over his shoulder once more to where Hephaestion slept on the bed.

Alexander pushed the door open and stepped into the hallway. It was early, yet those that belonged to the palace were already busy. He glanced at those nearest in the hall. The though crossed his mind; perhaps one of these servants, which he saw almost every morning, knew of the plan to take his life. He averted his eyes after a moment and continued down the hall. Already he knew where he was going. He needed only his feet to take him there.

It did not take long before he reached the doors. They were carved of thick dark wood and had specially carved engraving upon them. Alexander paused for a moment. Once again he felt as if his hand was heavy against the door. Slowly he pushed the door open and stepped into the room. It seemed ages since he'd been in these chambers. His father had forbid him to go into this hall. Yet so early in the morning the guards were not there to send him away. So long it had been, but he never forgot a thing he'd been taught here in his mother's chambers.

"Alexander," Olympias' accented voice drifted through the room. He had said nothing, and after the door shut it was silence once more. It was as if his mother had known he was coming. As he entered the room he could not see her. He did however see an orange corn snake on the floor. For once he wished she would put the serpents away. Alexander carefully stepped over the snake. He then continued deeper into the room to find his mother.

"You come early," she said as he passed a corner of the room. She sat before a dresser, one with a large mirror in her perfect view. The mirror was really nothing more than a large shined piece of sliver that she had brought with her from her home upon marrying Philip. As she sat there she put her second earring on, one which lightly touched her neck as it hung, menacing even for such a simple thing. Alexander stood behind her and took the end of the necklace she handed him. He clipped the extravagant necklace and then placed his hands on her shoulder, letting the jewels fall into place by themselves against her creamy flesh.

"What is wrong," she asked him, her eyes staring at him in the mirror. Alexander wished that she wound not stare at him so. It made him uncomfortable. Before he could go on his mother was continuing. "Your eyes show your troubles, they always deceive you Alexander. I have warned you before of this. Tell me, my son. What bring you here so early in the morning, when your father forbids you to see me?"

"Hephaestion," he whispered.

"Ah," she smiled. For a long time now she had known that Hephaestion was Alexander's truest friend, the one that he found his security in. "Tell me, how is Hephaestion?"

"He drank poison last night. It was meant for me, yet he drank it."

"Is he well now? Has Philip (the physician) seen to his condition? No, better yet, bring him to me. I do not trust that man. There is no help from the gods in him. Bring Hephaestion to me. Dionysus and Zeus will give him strength if he is in my hands."

"He rests," Alexander told her. "He had seen neither Philip nor another. I tended to him last night. It left his body almost as it entered. He heaved throughout the night."

"It will still be with him then. It will always be with him." Olympias continued to stare at her son. She was strong; too strong it seemed to give much care to the matter. Yet even Alexander knew what it would entail to have Hephaestion sick. Her attention instead were upon a different matter, one of much more importance in her mind, that being the welfare of her child.

"What went on, to make you think if was a poison meant for you? Perhaps Hephaestion just took ill. You know what the physicians have said about him. Moving from Pella to Athens, and just to move back to Pella, was not good on him. He was too young and his father did not keep a proper eye on him. It hurt his lungs. You know this."

"How could you ask such a thing?" Alexander exploded with emotion as he let go of her shoulders. He then stepped away, and over an albino boa. "Are you not the one that has taught me all that I know? Are you not the one that looks for shadows even when standing before the sun?"

"My concern if for you, my child. I told you nothing you need not hear. I have taught you only what others would not yet you needed to learn. If for that your father calls me a bitch and a sorceress, then so that is my fate. I let him take other wives and whores if it betters his mind and leads him away from me! But never have I deserved to be kept from you. Never have I deserved for you to lose your faith in me."

"I heard it," he confided in her. "I heard it said, a voice I cannot place, speaking to a servant. My faith is not lost in you, dearest mother. My faith it lost in this place where cowards would have me poisoned instead of standing before me and stabbing me with their own blade!"

"Look at me," Olympias said as she stood before him. She had long since left her chair. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she again ordered him to look at her, and he did. "You are to be king. They all want you dead, all of them! Do you understand me? Your father would have you killed, your friends would have you killed, they would all have you killed for what you are. But I, Alexander, I will never hurt you. In my womb I gave you my heart, my soul, my mind, and my strength. I am yours Alexander, as the world will be yours to take from that heartless man called your father."

"I know only that it was not me that drank it," Alexander replied as he pulled her hands away from him. "You know Hephaestion as well as me. It was he who drank it. It was he who suffered last night, and it is he who suffers now. It is not safe here any longer. If we were wise we would go to Mieza."

"It has never been safe," she said as she sat, a calm laugh escaping from her lips. "I told you long ago that you would need to be weary of things in Pella. Your father gives many women his love. He gives many bastard children the amount of gold their mothers ask for when he leaves them. Yet there is no love for you Alexander, nor shall there be. You are the son of Zeus, you are the son of a god, and you are not for Philip to claim."

"Tell me," he cried. "Tell me that my father had no hand in this that you know of. Weave not tales that you would like me to believe. Just tell me, as my mother, tell me that he did not do this."

"You ask for lies if you ask me to tell you that your father knew nothing of this," she hissed. "Men always know before they kill. He calls me the snake Alexander, but I strike with dignity. I strike with honor at those that I attack. Yet your father would have you killed by the hand of another so that he and Attalus may still stand together. Do you not see it Alexander? He loves you not, as he loves me not, and he would have no trouble letting you go."

"Do not expect me to believe that my own father…"

"Zeus," she screamed as she stood once more. She crossed to him, closing all space, and shoved him forcefully back with a hand. "Zeus is your father. Philip is a coward! He would take you from me!"

Alexander stared at his mother as she broke into tears. She again put her hands to his cheeks and continued to look at him. He knew, somewhere in his mind, that she was not the only one that cared for him. Yet as she stood before him in tears, kissing his forehead, swearing to him that she was the one that protected him such thoughts faded away. He believed her, believed the words that she said. He believed her for no other had yet spoken such things to him.

"I love you," she told him as he left her side. He headed toward the door. She stared after him, wondering what was going though his mind. She'd meant only to protect him. She had never wanted more. She only wished her son to become as strong as he could be.

Alexander left her rooms, not caring whether or not the guards saw him. So let them tell his father that he had been there. It could be no worse than what his father had tried to do to him. As he continued down the hall thoughts raced through his mind. He needed to get back to Hephaestion. He needed him to be well. There was only one person in the world that had ever been honest with him, only one person that would never be afraid to better him in something, and that one person was the one he cherished the most. Yet that was also the person that was in the greatest danger with him.

He did not make it back to his room though. Instead, he saw Cassander approaching him from the other side of the hall. Cassander seemed to walk as if he were a shadow, something that Alexander had been told to be weary of. His mother had always told him to be weary of Cassander, for she said Cassander had too much anger in his being. It was hypocritical to say such, for had not Alexander been born in his parent's hate?

"Is he well," Cassander asked as he stopped before the prince. Alexander fixed his eyes on Cassander and did nothing more for a moment. Cassander had never feared him though. He was not the type of a man that was going to fear power. He was going to overthrow it, attack it, do anything in his power to get it. There was a pause as Cassander slowly began to smirk, knowing what Alexander was thinking.

"No," answered Cassander. "I was not at all involved. I know nothing about what happened to Hephaestion last night. You give me more credit than I deserve."

"You always know too much Cassander. That is your problem. You know too much Cassander and you envy others too much! You envy everything that I have that you do not, but I would give it to you if I could, and if it would please you!"

"Well," Cassander laughed. "I see you've spoken with your mother this morning. When you do, you act like her, all looks but no mind."

"You are one to speak," Alexander quipped back. "You, who have a father who cares not for you. You want mine, take him, he is the same as yours. Your father only shoves you here every day so that he one day can take whatever power you may so be granted from you."

"You may be a prince," Cassander said as he in a quick move unsheathed a dagger he kept at his side. He pressed the cold blade against Alexander's throat and anger shone in his eyes. "Yet that does not mean that you shall not die. Even the sons of Zeus can be killed! So if ever you presume to know me again, I shall kill you, as your insolent father would do if he had the manhood!"

"You know," Alexander said quietly, ignoring even the blade at his throat. "You know who did it, don't you!"

"I don't need to know, I presume, I feel it. Your father hates you, so why would he not try to push you out of his way. Just like your mother says, and I am sure many more say it as well, he is afraid of you. You're going to take all the shreds of glory he has ever had when you come to power. An alter burned when you were brought into the world. When you are given the world, think what would happen then."

Cassander said nothing more. Instead, he stepped past Alexander, bumping into Cassander's shoulder hard. He did only that though and then continued down the hall. Alexander did not even turn to watch him go. He needed to speak to someone else. He would go to Hephaestion, did he not think that he would be asleep. There was only one other man he could think of to speak to about such things. Stepping down another hall, he headed for where he knew Aristotle would be. Even though Aristotle was not to give any lessons today, Alexander knew where he would be, and knew he would gladly advice him on this.

"Aristotle," Alexander called out as he hurried to catch up to the man. No sooner had Alexander stepped into the gardens than he had seen him. He stopped at the older man's side. Aristotle lit up, glad as ever to see Alexander. Never did he have a problem with seeing such a bright young man; one that he hoped would make a difference in the world.

"Alexander," Aristotle greeted him. "I have not seen you run so fast before. The tales of your speed must be correct, even though I thought them rumor. Tell me, what can I help you with, since I assume you want me not as a wrestling companion on this fine day."

"Would you mind terribly if I were to ask you something of the utmost secrecy but the greatest importance?"

"As long as it is not something the gods would shame me for you know that I will always have time to listen Alexander. I truly hope you know that I would never turn you away in need. I depend on you, and a few of your companions, to take in what I say so that one day you may better the world with your knowledge. Tell me then, what is it that you must ask?"

"If I thought that I knew something of a grave importance, something that was murderous in nature, yet had no actual proof would it be wise to say a word at all?"

"Slow down, slow down, Alexander. That is a hard question to answer if you do not know the circumstances. Has anyone been harmed?"

"Yes, but not the intended."

"Why, is there something the matter with you? With your mother…"

"No," Alexander quickly said. "I am fine. I just was wondering what your answer would be I suppose."

"Then I suppose it would again depend on the situation. Let you keep this in mind though Alexander. It takes a brave man to stand up for what he believes in, even if others do not believe what he does. Yet it is a foolish man that would stand up just to avoid sitting down. If there is something that you know, and you need it to be heard, then speak it if you would. But I would never advise you to say something that is going to bring you trouble. Do you understand me, Alexander?"

"I believe so."

"Good, good. It is an odd question to ask. One day, I hope to understand why you ask it. But for now I can see that you have your own matters to attend. Go on, go on, and I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you," Alexander said as he stepped away. He needed to check on Hephaestion now. He was beginning to feel this void in his chest that he'd not felt before. He missed him more than ever. He wanted to be near him more than ever. He just hoped that Hephaestion would be there for him when he got back.

TBC

0

0

0

A/N: Read and Review. It will make the world of FanFiction better. See, I can be a philosopher too! Anyway, I adore all of you who have read this. Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be up ASAP.


	11. A request

Title: "Secrets of Pella"

Author: Baliansword

**Chapter**: 11, "A Request"

**Rating**: T for teen

**Summary**: Alexander and Hephaestion ponder what their relationship is, while Alexander had to cope with what it means to be a prince of Macedonia. Soon Alexander must face what love, betrayal, hate, and envy are.

**A/N**: Here is that second chapter I needed to get up. I hear the site will be down the third. I'll keep writing though and post when everything is back online. Hope you like this newest installment. Thanks for the reviews.

0

0

0

Sun had filtered into the room and was now warming Hephaestion as he slept. During the passing moments he reached up and with his hand wiped a bead of sweat away from his brow. Hephaestion then rolled in his sleep so that his back was shielding him from the sun. He still could not get back to the sound sleep he had been in previously. After a moment he lay flat on his back and he finally opened his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering why he still felt ill.

He turned his head and looked at the empty bed beside him. Alexander was not beside him as he would have liked him to be. Hephaestion sat up, leaned against the baseboard of the bed, and then continued to sit in silence. Where was Alexander? He still worried for him, as perhaps he always had. Hephaestion drew in another breath. He felt as if at any moment he would be heaving once again. Almost as soon as he though this he buckled forward in a coughing fit. His eyes, throat, and lungs burned in unison.

Hephaestion leaned over the edge of the bed and reached for the wash basin Alexander had left there for him. He felt bile in his throat just before he vomited again. Acid tore at the back of his throat. Hephaestion remained hanging over the end of the bed even after he was done. It took him a moment to gather up the strength to roll back on to the bed. As soon as he was on the top of the bed again he wanted to move. He wanted to find Alexander.

It took him a moment before he tried to get out of bed. He was wearing only his loincloth and not a stitch more. For a moment he did not remember how he'd gotten unclothed. He then recalled that Alexander had placed him in bed last night. He had removed his clothes and had washed his face with a damp cloth. Hephaestion glanced around the bed. Surely Alexander had not taken the clothes too far. Hephaestion drew in a breath as he pushed himself out of the bed. Still he felt as if at any moment the world would be spinning.

He was shaking as on his feet. Before he could even take another set of steps he was on his knees. He coughed once more before he was looking for the wash bowl again. It was a good thing the bowl was large and not out of reach. Hephaestion then wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and pressed his hands to the floor. He spotted his chiton on a chair and reached for it. He had to crawl a bit of ways, but it was fine, since he felt better lower to the ground than he had standing.

It took him a few more moments before he was willing to stand again. He quickly put the chiton on. After doing so he glanced over at the silver mirror in Alexander's room. He looked terrible. His hair was a complete mess and his face was too pale. His lips were cracking from the lack of water since last night, mixed with sickness as well. Everything about him was a disaster at the moment. Hephaestion did not care about his looks that much at the moment though. He instead felt as if he wanted to die, or he was going to die. Just as he was making his way to the door he hears a knock, and his lip began to tremble. Instantly he felt sick to his stomach, but with worry, not poison. It was dreadful that Alexander was not there, yet he was, and alone. Silently he approached the door, yet said nothing, and made not a sound.

"Hephaestion," a voice said. Hephaestion did not recognize the woman's voice. However, she seemed to know him. She also did not speak loudly, as if she had been instructed not to. Clearly she knew that Hephaestion was alone. Still, he had not moved an inch.

"Queen Olympias requests an audience with you," the woman said. "There are no others in this hall yet to see you leave. I would leave now if I were advising you."

Hephaestion pulled the door open. A young woman stood before him. She quickly averted her eyes to the floor. She was one of Olympias' ladies, one she had not yet killed as she did with so many of them. Hephaestion stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. Only then did the maid glance in his direction, though her eyes barely rose from the floor.

"Are you well," she asked.

"I am well enough," was his only answer. They continued down the corridor and were soon enough approaching Olympias' doors. The maid went into the room first and Hephaestion waited a moment. The door then opened further, and he entered, and the woman that had fetched him excused herself.

"It has been a long time since we have spoken," Olympias said as she raised a hand to motion him forward into the sitting room. Hephaestion approached and then sat before the small table. Olympias was crushing a dried leaf in the palm of her hand.

"What is the occasion," Hephaestion asked. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth. He again was feeling ill. Yet that could just be from being in a room alone with Olympias. She had such an affect on many.

"Here," she said after she dropped the flecks of leaves into a cup. She then picked up the cup and pushed it to Hephaestion. "You must drink this. It will help with your pallor. It will also help keep you well. Poison stays in the body, even after it passes through, if it passes through. For the rest of your life you may still have moments where it is in your thoughts."

"What is it?"

"Do not ask," she said with a smile. "Just drink it. I will not lie, it will not be pleasant. Yet Philip will never give it to you. He would call me a barbarian for giving it to you, for even making it. Yet you will not complain when you feel better. So drink it down."

Hephaestion did as she told him. He was glad that she had not lied to him. For it was by far the worst thing he had ever put in his mouth. It was like a tea, thicker than mud, and tasting far worse than dirt. Hephaestion almost chocked upon the disgusting muck before it was gone. He then placed the cup back upon the table and watched as Olympias picked a snake up from the floor. The serpent had a bulge in its gut, and Hephaestion felt sick just looking at it.

"There is something that I would ask you," Olympias said as she kissed the snake upon the head and ran a hand down its long body. "Tell me, Hephaestion son of Amyntor, do you love my son?"

"Do I love him? Of course, he is my dearest friend, my confident."

"No, deeper. You know of what I speak. I do not judge you for it, even though perhaps others would. He loves you, Hephaestion, above all others. There are others that would take advantage of that kind of bond."

"I would never…"

"I know," she said before he could finish. "That is why I have something to ask of you. I want you to protect Alexander, as you do now. You are at times I believe the reason he has not abandoned Pella. I would like it to be kept that way. He loves you and in turn you love him. There is nothing better that I could give him, apart from a crown."

"There is nothing that I would not do for Alexander. I do love him, my Queen, and I would protect him at all costs from this world."

"That I know as well," she answered. She then reached for a vile, in which there was a clear liquid, which could only be different from water in thickness. "This is for you, when the pain and convulsions begin. You will hurt in the stomach, and you will convulse, but there will be nothing for your body to reject. Drink this, it coats the stomach and throat, and it will make you well."

Not much more was said, for Olympias heard a knock at the door. Hephaestion stood, knowing that such a powerful knock would only belong to Philip, Alexander's father. He was likely drunk for outside the door he was yelling something to the maids that were wailing. Olympias did not seem impressed at all though. Instead she stood tall and strong, as always.

"Go out the other doors," Olympias said. "I will have to deal with him. Do not go out today though. Just rest."

"Are you sure that," he began to ask her.

"I am fine, now go. Go before he finds you in here."

Hephaestion did not feel like leaving her alone to face Philip. However he knew that she would be fine. She'd been fine this far defending herself from her pig of a husband. Hephaestion left the room and returned to his own. He thought about going to Alexander's room, yet knew it would be wrong to wait there. He entered his room and then sat on his bed. He lay back against his bed and closed his eyes for a moment. Sleep came easily.

0

0

0

"Phae," he heard, even though he was in a deep sleep. He had been tossing and turning but did not himself know he did such. Slowly his eyes opened, and they burned terribly, yet he could still see Alexander looking down upon him. His throat burned, as did his eyes, and he could not swallow.

"Shh," cooed Alexander. "I am here now. I am here."

_Good,_ he wanted to say but could not. Alexander wiped a damp cloth over his forehead once more. He then stared down at him and blew cool air against his skin. Hephaestion knew that he must have a fever. Why else would he feel so terrible? Alexander put the cloth down into cool water again. He then lifted a vile; the vile Olympias had given Hephaestion, off of a stand. He opened it and then pressed the glass to Hephaestion's lips. It was so cool, and it was going to soothe him so.

"Drink this," Alexander whispered. Hephaestion did, and after doing so he was sleeping once more. He slept throughout the rest of the day. All the while, Alexander was at his side.

TBC


	12. Answers

Title: "Secrets of Pella"

Author: Baliansword

**Chapter**: 12, "Answers"

**Rating**: T for teen

**Summary**: Alexander and Hephaestion ponder what their relationship is, while Alexander had to cope with what it means to be a prince of Macedonia. Soon Alexander must face what love, betrayal, hate, and envy are.

**A/N**: Hey, have a great Labor Day! I hope that all enjoy this chapter. As always I love the reviews! (Thank you for the spelling correction by the way, I shall change it next chance I get.)

0

0

0

Alexander was glad that when Hephaestion's eyes fluttered open they were bright again. He leaned over him once more and stared at him. Hephaestion blinked at him for a moment, focusing, before smiling. Only then did Alexander slide a hand under Hephaestion's back. He lifted him up then and pressed a deep kiss against his soft lips, no matter how chapped they were at the moment. Upon their lips touching the world was fine once more. Hephaestion wrapped his arms around Alexander's chest and held him close. He drew strength from his warmth. He drew life from his touch.

"You're better," Alexander said with a soft exhale. He placed a hand against Hephaestion's cheek and ran a finger over his brow. "I was worried for you, so worried my Hephaestion. I could barely sleep at all. I could barely think or breathe, and found myself only praying for you, telling the gods I would do anything they asked if only you would fair better."

"I didn't mean to," he said after he swallowed. His throat still ached as if there were a thousands scratches carved into the flesh. Alexander saw his grieved expression and placed a hand lightly upon his shoulder.

"I know," Alexander replied. He placed a soft kiss to Hephaestion's forehead. "I know that you did not intend it. I should have protected you though. It never should have been in your reach."

"It is not fair to blame yourself. I am better now though," smiled Hephaestion. He placed a palm on Alexander's cheek. His fingers were soft and warm again, but also just ready to be ruined in war. If Philip got his way there would be another war, one which Alexander knew he and Hephaestion would be a part of, and he worried over his treasure. Alexander took Hephaestion's hand and kissed his palm, then his delicate fingers, each time glancing up with sparks in his eyes. Hephaestion slowly sat up and kissed Alexander once more, his lips tenderly pulling at Alexander's with both a want and a need.

"There is something I must do," Alexander said as he ran a hand through Hephaestion's long hair. "But I do not want to be apart from you. What is that feeling, Hephaestion, the one I have now? I cannot bare to be without you. Yet even when I am with you I seem not close enough."

"Perhaps you too are ill," the other laughed. His mood then changed back to a deep seriousness as he gazed warmly into Alexander's eyes. "Or perhaps it is love that you feel Alexander."

"I do love you. Hephaestion," he then asked earnestly, "could you ever love me?"

"Oh Alexander, has it ever crossed your mind that I did not love you? I have always loved you. Even when I tried not to, all I could do was think of you."

"Yet you never said anything. There was never an acknowledgement. If you have always loved me why did you never say anything? Why did you stay so far away? You stopped looking at me as you used to. I saw your eyes before, the glow there that you held only for me, and I wanted you and you alone to look at me. I never would have wanted another to stare at me as you did before you averted your eyes. I thought that I had done something wrong when you stopped looking at me in such a manner."

"Never," Hephaestion assured him with a shake of his head. "I didn't want to draw attention to what was to me only a dream, one that I felt I could never reach. I didn't want the others to speak. You know that I wish only the best for you, so I cannot impede your progress or ruin any part of your name."

"Love me," Alexander said suddenly as he tenderly kissed Hephaestion once more. "That is all I could ever ask for. Love me Hephaestion, and I will love you. For now, and forever, no matter what is to become of us. It will be you that I love, and it will be you that I will grow old with, and we will die in each other's arms Hephaestion."

"For always," he swore. Hephaestion then gave Alexander another passionate kiss. Almost as soon as their lips parted there was a knock at the door. Alexander calmly remained at Hephaestion's side as they listened to the door creak open. Hephaestion had been meaning to fix that but had never gotten around to it.

"It is just Cassander," Alexander assured him. He did not move from Hephaestion's side. Instead he remained where he was and took Hephaestion's hand and held it firmly in his own as Cassander came into view. Cassander glanced at the pair, and said nothing, but managed to roll his eyes.

"Do you need a moment," he then asked Alexander.

"No," Alexander said as he rose, letting go of Hephaestion's hand. He then turned to him and as an assurance of his love placed a kiss to his temple. "I will not be long. I just must deal with this issue at hand."

"I know that I said I understood," Cassander said as he glanced nervously around the room. "But is there any way that you two could keep your lips, and hands, away from one another when I am in the room. It makes me uncomfortable."

"You, of all people," laughed Hephaestion. He merely shook his head as Alexander handed him a cup of water. Hephaestion drank it. The soothing sensation of the cool water against his throat was enough to smile over. Alexander refilled his cup before stepping towards Cassander.

"Alright," Alexander said. He said a last goodbye to Hephaestion before they stepped out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Alexander was not the same as he had been on the other side of the threshold. "Tell me, Cassander, what you have found out?"

"I can tell you, but you are going to have to do two things first?"

"I'm not giving you my crown."

"No," he laughed. "Not yet at least, but someday you will. No, no, for right now I need something very simple. Tell me that you are sorry for belittling me yesterday. Tell me that I am not those things, but that I am great, because I am the shadow that haunts this palace while you sleep."

"Yes, fine," Alexander told him. "You are magnificent because you are a wraith. Is that all that you need?"

"You'll have to guess the name slightly because if I gave away my information, I wouldn't have any. The other night there was a large dinner, one in which your father sat next to Attalus and Cleitus. Am I right still as of yet?"

"Yes, he sat next to Cleitus on the left and Attalus on the right."

"Good. Now, the question becomes if he were to have a man poison you, who would it be? Wrong answer, no matter which you pick. He would have neither of those men involved. He is a fool, your father, and would have one of his other great lovers do it. Pausanias would be a good choice. That is beside the point though. Your father may not know of your plan at all. Listen to me though, and pay attention."

"Who there would hate you the most?"

"If I listen to my mother then they all hate me. They would all want me dead," he replied. Cassander only shook his head at him. At times Alexander was not as cunning as many thought. Or perhaps Cassander was too cunning. Either way, it was amusing them both.

"Attalus!"

"But you said," Alexander began, confused.

"I said that your father did not know. I said nothing about Attalus not being involved. There is quite a difference, I assure you."

"I would have recognized Attalus' voice," Alexander said as they continued down the hall. The look on Cassander's face was priceless. He continued to smile as if he were the greatest thing in the world. At the moment he was though for he knew far more than Alexander did.

"Attalus would never do it himself. All this time I feared that Olympias was poisoning your mind and that you would be brighter than me. The more I speak with you this week the more that is not the case. Attalus sent someone, someone very close to you. Well, not that close, but someone that you have seen. He is a guard. His name is either Aesimus or Aendes."

"We have no guard names Aesimus."

"Good answer then," Cassander said. He continued down the hall until they stepped out on a balcony. The light of the sun began to shine down upon them. Cassander put a hand up to shield his eyes. It was rather inconvenient. "Now that you know Aendes is behind it, you can go speak with your mother."

"Why my mother," Alexander asked.

"She's wanted to kill Attalus and Eurydice for some time now. If you gave her even the slightest chance I know that she would. I think it would be good for you, and maybe even for her."

0

0

0

"Aendes," he said as he stood before her. Her eyes flashed with recognition of the name. Then a smirk crept across her face. Yes, getting rid of Aendes would be no trouble for her at all. It was her son that seemed to be having the problems seeing such a vision.

"He would have killed you," she told him when he swore he would not harm him. Olympias stood though and held her snake tighter in her grasp. The creature wrapped around her arm as if it too were an ornate bracelet. It flicked its forked tongue only every few minutes to make sure all was well. As Alexander looked at the snake he remembered how much like her that snake was.

"They would have you killed," she insisted again with a hiss. "You know that they would. Attalus would beg for your death to your father. I believe he does even now. When that bastard of a child is to be born, you will have nothing. You will be then nothing to anyone, apart from me, and apart from Hephaestion. I would still love you. You say that he would still love you. But no other would my son, which is why you must strike."

"I will take it to my father," he said as he moved away from her. "He will deal with the matter. I cannot simply go to the man and kill him."

"No," she said as she raised an eyebrow. The serpent hissed as it slid up her shoulder to rest its head on the crook of her neck. The beast made Alexander uncomfortable, and he was not sure which one he was thinking of when he knew his fear. "I believe that you could my boy. You have but to do so. They train you well enough do they not?"

"For war mother! Not for murder!"

"Is it not the same thing," she insisted venomously back. "You kill the same when you are on a field. You strike. You will shove a blade into the place where his damned heart should be. Do it, and you will be safe once more. Yet if you let that man live then you plead for him to try again. Do not back down Alexander!"

There was a sudden knock at the door. Alexander glanced over, but none entered. He then looked back to his mother who was setting her cold blooded friend down on a chair. She then crossed to the door, pulled it open, and let those outside enter the room. It was a door that only Alexander entered, the secret way in and out of her rooms, that not even Philip knew about. Alexander watched as Cassander and Hephaestion stepped into the room.

"I sent for them," she explained before he could ask. "I thought that perhaps they would talk some sense into you if I could not. Come, all of you, follow me."

"I did not know what to do," whispered Hephaestion as he stood at Alexander's side. He'd crossed his arms over his chest as if there were a draft of cold air as they followed Olympias. She entered that secret passage once more and led them past the door that led to the main hallway. Alexander did not even know that the passage continued this far. Yet soon there was the final door and Olympias was stepping through it.

"Here," she said as she lit up the room. Immediately Hephaestion covered his mouth with a hand. He averted his eyes and then turned around. Cassander on the other hand continued to stare at what Olympias had arranged. Alexander on the other hand was not sure whether to react as Hephaestion had, or whether he should wake up from this horrid nightmare. Chained to the wall was the beaten body of Aendes. Olympias now folded her arms over her chest as she looked up at him. Her eyes gleamed in the light of the fire as she took a few steps closer to him.

"Do you see now," she said as she turned to look at Alexander. It was for him that she had set up this lesson. "This is what is to happen to those that are to betray you. Your father would have you killed. This man would have done it. Yet still you despise me, merely because I am the one that protects you."

"By the gods," Alexander asked. "What have you done?"

"Cassander is not the only one that can think," she announced. Cassander was however the one more interested in the man at the wall. He knelt before him, reaching out to look at the stick that had ripped skin from the man's chest. "I too know the ways of Attalus and the ways of men. You are lucky to have friends that would help you this far, my boy. Yet it is not their job to."

"Release him," Alexander ordered her, drawing strength from having Hephaestion at his side. Hephaestion stared wide-eyed at Aendes. He neither moved nor spoke, but his eyes did all of this for him.  
Did you not hear me? I said release him!"

"Kill him," Olympias smirked as she shoved her son out of her face. He was born from a womb of hate. Yet he was her avenger, and he must start acting like it. He needed to kill, or he was going to be killed. There was a pause before Alexander said anything more. His mouth was agape by then.

"No," he insisted.

"Are you scared? What do you fear Alexander," asked Cassander. He looked at Aendes once more. "He looks dead already. Besides, he is a traitor to his kingdom, and to you. Would you let him go?"

"Stop," Alexander screamed as he lunged for Cassander. Hephaestion grabbed him though, trying to drag him back. It did little use though. While the struggle went on Olympias only smiled, watching with glittering eyes. "Get him off those chains he is not a dog! Damn you! Damn you all!"

"Kill him," Olympias screamed at her son, just after slapping him. This caused him to stop his struggle. Yet it only stopped him for a moment. He grabbed his mother by the throat and shoved her against the wall. Still she did not stop though. She was driving him mad, he thought, as he looked at her and listened to her forked tongue.

"Stop it you bitch!"

"Kill him," she hissed. "You kill him or you are going to be killed! Do it Alexander! You are glorious. You are to be king. Kill that traitor!"

It happened all to fast then. Alexander shoved Olympias forcefully away from him. She fell against the wall, blood staining the hem of her dress, yet Alexander was blinded by his anger. He grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a blunt sword, and quickly trust it into Aendes' chest. The man let out a howl, more than he'd done in hours, and Alexander shoved the blade further in until it hit the stone wall on the other side. Only then did he become aware of what he had done. As he stepped away in horror, Olympias laughed. Cassander instantly was looking at nothing but the floor. Hephaestion, on the other hand, began to tremble as a tear streaked down his cheek.

"Alexander," Hephaestion whispered as he stepped closer. Alexander did not even seem to hear him though. Instead he turned his eyes to Olympias, who stared at him as she smiled.

"There you are my boy," she said to him. "That is the only lesson in the world that you need know. Now, there is nothing left to teach you."

0

0

0

TBC

A/N: Is that not just the coolest twist ever? Okay, so it may not be the best twist. It was interesting though. Hope that everyone enjoyed this. The next chapter is the last chapter. Then I'll be working on a one shot that I've planned out that you will all hopefully enjoy. Don't worry, I'll finish this first though. Let me know what you think! You all know I love your reviews.


	13. Vengeance and Love

Title: "Secrets of Pella"

Author: Baliansword

**Chapter**: 13, "Vengeance and Love"

**Rating**: T for teen

**Summary**: Alexander and Hephaestion ponder what their relationship is, while Alexander had to cope with what it means to be a prince of Macedonia. Soon Alexander must face what love, betrayal, hate, and envy are.

**A/N**: This is the last chapter. Let me know what you think. It was a pleasure to write for you all, and I hope to see you on my next project.

0

0

0

"Come," Hephaestion whispered as he put his hand on Alexander's shoulder. What had just happened he would always know, and would always remember. However, it was Alexander that stood like a wraith, staring at the body of Aendes. Hephaestion turned Alexander to face him and wrapped protective arms around him. "I am here Alexander. Come, let's go."

"What have I done," he stammered as Hephaestion held him. He felt tears blinding his vision and placed his head in the crook of Hephaestion's neck. Hephaestion calmly held him though. Only once did he glance over and see Olympias watching him, watching them, as if she were a Harpy. This had been no lesson. This was something far different. This was the final push into insanity for Alexander. Yet Hephaestion would not allow that. He held tighter to Alexander, for he was not going to let him go.

"Come," Hephaestion said again. "I will take you to your room."

Hephaestion wrapped an arm around Alexander's waist, the other gripped his arm, and he held him tightly as he led him away. He wanted for Alexander to speak, to say anything, but he did not. Alexander barely even moved. As they left Olympias' room there were eyes in the halls. Hephaestion averted his gaze as they stopped past each man. Alexander on the other hand did not seem to notice. Hephaestion continued to glance at him, but he saw only vacant eyes when he looked at Alexander. It did not take them long though to reach Alexander's chambers. Hephaestion pushed the door open and led Alexander over the threshold.

Hephaestion let Alexander sit down on a couch. He then knelt before him. He placed a palm against Alexander's cheek. He seemed colder than usual and his eyes were distant. Hephaestion continued to sit before him. After a few minutes he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Alexander's knee. For the first time, Alexander's eyes moved.

"I will draw you a bath," Hephaestion told him. He rose and went to the other room. Glancing only once over his shoulder, he hoped that Alexander would be well, yet still he was not. Hephaestion continued to draw the bath, knowing just how to make it. As he filled the tub he tried not to think of what had gone on just minutes ago. The bath was ready shortly, and he was able to push the memory out of his mind completely. He quickly stood and went back to Alexander's side, where he dropped down before him.

"Alexander," Hephaestion said softly. It took a moment but then Alexander's eyes met his. Hephaestion lovingly ran a hand through Alexander's hair. "I made you a bath. Take my hand, let me help you."

Hephaestion placed his hand on Alexander's and Alexander's fingers entwined with his. Hephaestion pulled Alexander up and carefully led him to the tub. Still Alexander did not speak. Hephaestion paused for a moment before he placed his hands upon Alexander's shoulders. Silently he pulled the chiton away from Alexander's body, leaving Alexander bare. Hephaestion then lifted Alexander slightly and placed him in the tub.

"Thank you," Alexander whispered.

"I will never leave you," Hephaestion said as he picked up a bar of soap. He began to bathe Alexander, his hands gliding over slick skin. Hephaestion felt Alexander tremble beneath him, not from his touch, but from something else. Hephaestion put the soap back and picked up a cloth and began to wipe it over Alexander's chest and torso.

"I killed him," whispered Alexander as Hephaestion's hand touched his thigh. Hephaestion looked up at him then, his eyes sad, even though he tried to be strong. Alexander on the other hand was trembling and was on the verge of tears. He began to shake his head from side to side, haunted already by his previous actions. "I killed him Hephaestion. I killed him."

"Alexander," Hephaestion said as he placed a hand upon Alexander's cheek. Tears were brimming in his eyes now too. "Look at me. You did only what you had to. He would have killed you."

"I said I'd never be like them," he whispered, thinking of his parents.

"No," insisted Hephaestion. "You are not like them Alexander. You are never going to be like them. You have a light that they cannot see. You have a spirit that drives all others away, because yours is too great. Look at yourself Alexander and you shall see this too. When I look at you, do you know what I see? I see a man far greater than any other man."

"I am no man."

"But you are Alexander. The gods would not give you such dreams should you never follow them. You are beloved Alexander, by your peers and by Pella. Never will you have to be like your parents. What you will become is something so much more." Hephaestion lightly kissed him and then smiled. He pressed his forehead to Alexander's, his cerulean eyes never looking anywhere but into Alexander's. "Each day you speak of your future as if you have seen it. In that future never are you your father, who will never take Persia, and he will never be a better king than you. Neither are you your mother, who will search for love always, and it drives her mad to not find it. You'll not have to search because I will always love you Alexander. You will outshine the sun and the stars if only you want it to be so. Someday I pray you'll see this Alexander."

"I fear I am nothing without you," Alexander stated as he placed his hand over Hephaestion's. "Of ever you leave I shall be just like them."

"Never," he insisted. "My life is with you, Alexander. My heart is yours. It could belong to no other."

"They will write of you one day, and they'll say what a wondrous companion you were, and how you saved my life a thousand times. They'll write of you as Homer did of Patroclaus, only you are far more grand."

"You'll outshine Achilles," Hephaestion said. "I will believe that forever. Never will you convince me otherwise."

"Sometimes I believe you have too much faith in me," Alexander whispered. Hephaestion shook his head in disagreement though. He pulled Alexander up and drew him out of the tub. He then began to wipe a towel over him. It did not take him long to dry him, apart from his hair, which was fine as it was.

"You need to rest," Hephaestion said as he led him back to his bed. Alexander followed him, and even watched him as he drew back the sheets to his bed. Hephaestion then turned, waiting for him to slip into the warmth. Alexander stared at him for a moment though. Hephaestion stopped what he was doing and met Alexander's eyes. Nothing needed to be said. Alexander silently wrapped his arms around Hephaestion and drew him to him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

"Don't leave me tonight," whispered Alexander. He then placed his lips back over Hephaestion's, tilting his head to the side. Hephaestion leaned against him, glad for his warmth, glad for his company. Alexander pulled Hephaestion down against the bed and began to pull away his clothing, since he was the only dressed one of the pair.

When the moment was over, Hephaestion and Alexander lay wrapped in one another's arms. Alexander had fallen asleep soon after the moment was over. Hephaestion on the other hand ran a hand through golden hair, inhaling every smell he could, and memorizing each touch to memory. Slowly, he let his eyes close, yet did not let go of Alexander.

"Always," he whispered. "I'll always be with you."

0

0

0

ENFIN

A/N: Well, what do you think? Let me know! Hope to see you for my next project, which is likely a one shot. As always, I loved that you all reviewed. Thanks so much for being a part of this.


End file.
